From Beneath the Depths of Shadow
by Emjay
Summary: *Legolas FIC!!^_^*While hunting in Mirkwood, Legolas accidentaly shoots a woman below the branches. After taking her to Lothlorien, their visit sets off a chain reaction of events that lead to revealed secrets, death, and heartbreak.COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

1 A/N: Hello there! This is my first LoTR fic, so please be merciful! Please R&R!!! I love getting reviews, so please!  
  
2 Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of Tolkien's characters, places or names. I'm just having some fun with them! All the new characters are MINE though, so no stealing!  
  
3 From Beneath the Depths of Shadow  
  
3.1 Chapter one  
  
  
  
Hasana.  
  
Yes, I am listening.  
  
Why did you leave? Why am I alone? It's not fair. I want to see Lothlorien too. But Cigry says I can't. I don't think Cigry likes me Hasana. Is that why?  
  
A gentle laugh.  
  
You have many questions. Best save them for when I visit next.  
  
A pause. Gentle rustlings pierce the heavy silence.  
  
Ok.  
  
I remember talking to my sister, before she left, with great clarity, words and sounds and smells etched into my mind to lie forever in the mysterious depths. I only remember one conversation afterwards, when I found I could speak to her without words. I never did so again.  
  
I had been sitting on the sand, below the rocky cliffs where my mother was waiting patiently, a slender figure silhouetted against the setting sun. She always waited for me, and never questioned what I did, or what I saw when I returned home with her. I did not know why. But I never asked either. Some things were better left unsaid. My brothers had been there as well, every one older than I, like silent soldiers protecting their princess.  
  
I stood, stepping into the salty water, the icy cold like needles in my fine skin, my simple white gown sinking in folds to lie at the sandy bottom. Peering down, I watched a lone fish swim around my ankles, then dart away as Simeon moved in beside me.  
  
"What do you see?" he asked softly, taking my small hand in his.  
  
"Fish." I replied, brows furrowing in thought. "But not anymore. You scared him away."  
  
Simeon was the eldest of my brothers, and the most level headed of them all. He always understood me, even if I said not a word. He knew when to ask questions, and when to stay silent, and left me alone when I wanted to be. He reminded me of an angel, with his golden curls and serene gray eyes that constantly seemed to shine.  
  
Behind us, Domic laughed. "Good job Simeon. You've ruined Bren's fun."  
  
Domic was second eldest, with a way for words that wove the finest tales you ever heard. He was my father's right hand, and his left. Whenever needed, he would be there. I always found him more suited for heir than Simeon. Domic commanded respect, and could bring a grown man to his knees. That was why my father, and the whole household loved him so much. Simeon was calm, intelligent, gentle and a miraculous healer. He would never be a leader.  
  
I turned suddenly to face my brothers, Simeon's steady hand still entwined with mine.  
  
"I want to go in now." I said sharply. "Essien, go tell mother we're coming."  
  
As the youngest of my many brothers, he hesitated, waiting for Simeon to give him leave. Essien did not do anything without his permission, even if the request came from me.  
  
Domic kicked him sharply in the heels. "Simeon, tell him he can leave."  
  
Essien yelped in outrage, but waited until he was sent with the briefest of nods.  
  
I watched vaguely as he streaked up the steep embankment, his nimble nature allowing great speed; dirty blonde hair rippling in the sea-breeze. "-he is a good lad," I remember my father saying once "-though he follows everyone but himself. That will kill him someday." Perhaps he was right. Essien was never his own man.  
  
Before he could come back down, we set off in neat formation, my brothers in a protective circle around me. Gentle Simeon, strong Domic, adventurous Caelan, dutiful Cyrus, independent Armael and Nathaniel; I've found there is no word to describe him, he just is. Nathaniel, the brother who holds my soul in the palm of his hand.  
  
The embankment was steep, bits of pebble and dirt falling away after every footstep. We knew the safest route, and most times did not face any danger, but anyone who did not could easily take a wrong step a fall to the shore, and to their death. My father was always against us going down there, fearing for our safety, but mother always found a way of persuading him. Though even without his permission, we would go anyway.  
  
My legs were sore when we finally reached our destination, and my feet were coated in a layer of sand and dirt ; the hem of my dress just as unclean. The wind picked up slightly behind our backs, blowing the wisps of my fiery red hair that escaped the neat plait in a flurry about me. I huddled closely to Simeon, shivering in the dimming heat as the sun set along the horrizon.  
  
I remember thinking about Hasana, my sister, and how she would've loved to see the beautiful colors that painted the sky. Light blue, golden yellow and orange, deep red. She always used to comment, that even on cloudy nights, I was her sunset. Hasana loved my hair, spending hours combing it when I would not, braiding it or working a delicate plait, with gold and orange ribbons. She always called me Bren, which meant "flame". "How appropriate." She used to say, "Bren. My little flame maiden." Even after she departed from our home, the name remained, until no one remembered the original, bestowed upon me at birth.  
  
Of course, I would never forget it. It was a name my father had once heard by the docks. While hefting a bulging net of fish onto his boat, another vessel pulled in beside him. At first, he had ignored it, until the strange words of those aboard brought his attention to nothing else. They were elves, those obviously from the forest of Lothlorien, dressed in fine clothes of silk in mute purples, greens and grays. They were talking in Elvish, the beautiful slurring words flowing together perfectly, the rises and falls melding and swirling so they captured my father's attention beyond measure. The lovely craft was endowed "Lael", and he knew that this meeting had been a sign, for meeting elves was rare these days, their numbers dwindling from the second defeat of the Dark Lord Sauron. And so he had named me Lael, the name I would never forget.  
  
"Are you cold Bren?" Caelan asked, removing his own cloak and wrapping it around my shoulders.  
  
I nodded in thanks, then continued to think of Hasana.  
  
I missed her dearly, after her departure from our lowly home. She had gone to Lothlorien, for a reason she would not share. I had wanted to go with her. I had wanted to see the elves so much. But I could not, so I stayed at home, with my brothers, my mother and my father, and our ordinary, sea-folk lives.  
  
I sighed, wishing I could talk to my sister, repeating her name over and over in my mind.  
  
Hasana, Hasana, Hasana,  
  
Yes, I am listening.  
  
The voice, so clear inside my head, startled me. I had not expected an answer.  
  
Suddenly, before I could stop myself, a flood of questions spilled over my mind, resonating on the edge of my thoughts.  
  
Why did you leave? Why am I alone? It's not fair. I want to see Lothlorien too, but Cigry says I can't. I don't think Cigry likes me Hasana. Is that why?  
  
She laughed softly in response. Cigry was an elf she often spoke of, though I had only seen him once.  
  
You have many questions. Best save them for when I visit next.  
  
My head swirled. The only sounds I could hear were the gentle rustlings of trees around me as I continued to walk.  
  
It took me a while to respond, and even now I am not sure whether Hasana heard me or not.  
  
Ok.  
  
Later on, I did not tell my brothers of the conversing between us. I knew I could never tell them. Not even Nathaniel.  
  
*  
  
"Bren. You know you must consider this. You are nineteen, far past the age of an exceptional time of marriage. I have chosen a suitable man for you."  
  
"I do not care."  
  
It was the third time this week my father had brought up the subject, and it was getting quite tiresome to argue with him. He could not force me into anything. I was the most headstrong of all his many children, and would not be swayed by smooth words, or compromises. When I wanted to marry, I would marry.  
  
"Bren, it does not matter what you care about. All that matters is the fact that you are wed, and placed in a safe home. There are many rumors about, and each one more sinister than the last. I am sure you know that Sauron will not rest for long. He has risen before, and will do so again. If this turns to war, I will not have you squandering around here, unsafe and unprotected. Asillan is a good man, and will keep you safe where I cannot."  
  
His tone was rising. I could tell he was trying hard not to get angry.  
  
"Father, you know very well I am capable of protecting myself. I would not need Asillan to do it for me. I doubt he even knows how to notch an arrow."  
  
"Bren, just meet him. Please. You may change your mind. We are going tonight to Gladden Fields, so now is your chance."  
  
I knew I would get nowhere with him now. He wasn't asking me to go, he was telling me I was to go. I had no choice but to accept.  
  
"Alright."  
  
My father smiled, then rose from his seat and exited the room in silence.  
  
Once he was gone, I gathered my skirts and rose too, hurrying to the privacy of my chambers.  
  
*  
  
The trip was long and exhausting from our home in Harlindon. I had never ridden for so long before in my life. Horses are my passion, but I was soon beginning to wonder if I would ever set foot on solid ground again.  
  
Our first stop was in the Shire, a lovely little Hobbit village full of merriment and cheer. I had heard many tales of the Shire, of Frodo and Bilbo Baggins, and had always wanted to see it for myself. We did not stay long though, and were soon on our way again.  
  
For the next few days there was little time to stop, as we rode south down through Enedwaith and Dunland. My father did not want to pass through the mountains, so instead went through the Gap of Rohan, where the mountains broke off and allowed safer traveling.  
  
We then went North, around the forest of Fangorn and Lorien, and before long were finally arriving in the Gladden Fields.  
  
Asillan, along with his familly and servants, greeted us warmly.  
  
"Cillum!" he called to my father as we approached. "Welcome!"  
  
Jumping down from his horse, he slapped Asillan on the back and shook his hand heartily.  
  
"It is wonderful to see you after so long old friend. I'm sure you've met my daughter."  
  
Asillan grinned, and I couldn't help but notice as his eyes studied my body. "Oh yes, how could I forget the little maiden with hair like fire. You were but a little wraith running along the beach, last I saw you. It's amazing what a little food can do for a girls figure."  
  
My father seemed not to have heard his comment, and I held back the urge to spit in Asillan's face. There was something about him that made me feel quite uneasy, and I was reluctant to get down off my horse.  
  
"Come Bren. I am sure Asillan would love to get to know you better. Why don't you go up to his study where you can be alone? I have other matters I need to attend to here, so I will not be able to join you for a while. "  
  
Asillan smiled again. "Of course. I know so little of you. I am sure there is much to learn beneath that fine dress of yours."  
  
I felt the color rise in my cheeks, but stilled my tongue.  
  
"Go on then. No time to waste." My father urged.  
  
"I would rather stay with you." I replied as calmly as I could. "We have plenty of time here."  
  
"Don't be silly Bren. Asillan does not bite. Off with you now."  
  
Asillan took my hand in his, and with a final nod to my father, led me away around the back of his large home, into a lovely garden that faced the forest of Mirkwood.  
  
"Why are you so reluctant to talk young Bren?" he asked silkily, his dark eyes watching me.  
  
I turned away from him, fiddling with my hands nervously. I really did not want to be here.  
  
"The journey here was long, and I had little time to talk with my father."  
  
There was an uneasy silence. Asillan did not reply. I could feel him behind me, his gaze burning a hole in my back. How could my father have ever seen him fit for me? Suddenly, I felt his strong arm snake around my waist, his chest against my back.  
  
"You have plenty of time with your father, and so little with me." He whispered close to my ear, hot breath on my neck. "Perhaps we can change that. Like I said, I am sure there is much to learn beneath that fine dress of yours."  
  
He ran a finger down my back, stopping at my waist to grip me tighter, turning me around to face him. He pulled me closer, till we were barely an inch apart. I read the desire burning in his eyes, that made gooseflesh prickle on my arms. He grinned wickedly, a stray lock of black curls drooping over his cheek.  
  
I opened my mouth to scream for help, but before I could, his lips met mine in a ravaging intensity that made my knees buckle. He entangled his hand in my hair, the other running down the back of my thigh. Asillan groaned in pleasure, pushing me to the ground. I struggled underneath him, tears streaming down my cheeks. I tried to block him out, tried to block out the sounds and smells that made my stomach turn.  
  
"Please." I whimpered. "Stop. Please."  
  
"No." he replied. "Never."  
  
Asillan tore at my dress and I screamed, kneeing him where I knew it would hurt the most. He cried in outrage and I kneed again, pushing him off me. I struggled to my feet, but he made a grab for my ankle, pulling me to the ground. I managed to squirm away before he could recover, streaking across the garden, holding my ruined dress where it ripped down the front.  
  
As I reached the front courtyard, I cried out in joy, seeing my horse tethered there, all my supplies still on her back.  
  
I mounted quickly, wrapping a cloak around myself, and nudged my horse into action, shifting to a brisk gallop, tearing away from Gladden Fields.  
  
*  
  
I'm not sure how long I rode. I remember crossing the Great River Anduin, blinded by my tears of fury, embarrassment, fear, and sadness. I could still feel Asillan's hot break on my neck, his rough, ravaging desire as he defiled me. I shivered, pulling my cloak tighter. I remember deciding, through all my tears and sobs, that I would never let another man touch me. Never.  
  
Night was falling as I entered Mirkwood, the trees towering above me, their canopy protecting me a little from the heavy rain that now fell. I slowed my horse, so that we walked slowly across the mossy floor. I felt the air tingle, and could hear whispers through the branches, carried by the wind. My eyelids drooped, and I swayed where I sat. I was so tired, but for some reason didn't want to rest.  
  
Suddenly, a heard a slight whizzing, like a shaft of thin wood sailing through the air. I had barely the time to turn, before a green feathered arrow struck me in the shoulder. I cried out in agony, spooking my horse. She neighed and reared on her back legs. I slid off and tumbled to the forest floor with a ''squelch'', clutching my shoulder where the arrow had hit. My horse reared again, and all my packs were thrown off as she streaked off into the forest, leaving me behind.  
  
A few more arrows flew to the ground, only one hitting me in the leg. I cried out again, tears streaming down my face. I heard footsteps around me, more whispers, then everything went black. 


	2. Flight to Lothlorien

1 A/N: Second chapter! Yay! Please continue to review. I would greatly appreciate it if you would. Expect chapter three in maybe a week. I can be quite slow some times! :D  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"What?!" the elf man turned on his heel, matching the stare of the other before him. He looked frightened, but Legolas was annoyed.  
  
"Is she dead? You are the greatest of all bowmen, and no one lives once you have marked them. I fear this certain life has been quenched without need."  
  
He was right, but Legolas still was not sure about the woman at his feet. Even if the arrow had not killed her, the poison on the tip would. He knelt down beside her, his boots treading in her life-blood that pooled on the forest floor. She was definitely alive, though barely. He could've heard her labored breathing a mile off.  
  
"Nimalo." The man behind him stiffened at his name. "Take her and place her on my horse. We will return to Lothlorien now. Perhaps Lady Galadriel will save her, if she believes it is worth it."  
  
Nimalo obeyed quickly, bending down to retrieve the woman's body, then straightening and disappearing into the foliage. Legolas motioned the others to follow. The horses were tethered a far ways off, but they would get there quickly enough. Nimalo's boots crunched ahead of them as they walked steadily on through the dense forest, stopping every now and then to adjust his load.  
  
Soon the foliage thinned, and Mirkwood lay behind them. Nimalo was already strapping the woman to Legolas' horse, taking care where his hands went. He noticed her dress was ripped down the front, exposing the milk white flesh beneath. There were bruises on her arms, and her lip was bleeding. Whatever had happened to her before she came upon them must have been terrible indeed. He felt distressed that they had caused her more pain, perhaps even ending her short-lived life.  
  
Legolas mounted his horse Kfei and took off south, down towards the place where if you crossed the Great River Anduin, you would be standing on the threshold of Lothlorien. It was the most direct, and fastest way to travel, and they would need to be quick. Already, the woman's breathing was dimming, and would not last much longer in the condition she was in.  
  
"Hurry now!" he called over his shoulder, the wind whipping his long blonde hair in a flurry around him. The sky was darkening even more than before, and the rain fell relentlessly upon them. But still they went on, Lothlorien looming closer with every stride.  
  
Finally, the troupe was galloping in splashing leaps across the river, slowing to step safely from the water, then returning to the brisk pace, crashing rudely through the peaceful forest. Even with all the noise they were making, Legolas could hear the whispers of elves around them, watching as they drew nearer to where he knew Galadriel would be.  
  
"A human.how dare Legolas Greenleaf disrespect his authority by bringing one here."  
  
"-look at how she bleeds. There is no chance for her now. I wonder what Legolas hopes to achieve by this.."  
  
Legolas pushed their voices out of his mind, concentrating on the task at hand. He wasn't sure what he would do if she died. Living with the shame of killing an innocent woman was something he couldn't quite get a grasp on.  
  
Soon, he knew they would have to stop. He'd crossed many lines already, and didn't want to cross anymore.  
  
"Stop the horses." He ordered, slowing his own and dismounting. The others behind him stopped too, waiting for further instruction. Legolas unstrapped the woman, lifting her thin, limp form into his arms.  
  
"Stay here. I will come back for you later. Nimalo, go tell my father of my whereabouts. I am certain he will want an explanation for my absence."  
  
Without hesitation, he continued on at a brisk run, snapping twigs and disturbing the small creeping things in his wake. He was almost there. Almost there. Suddenly, Galadriel's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts like a clear bell.  
  
"Welcome, Prince of Mirkwood. Bring your woman to me. She is dying, but will be saved. Do not worry, all will be taken care of."  
  
Legolas sighed in relief, then crashed into the small glade ahead of him.  
  
There, standing erect and tall like an angel was Galadriel, in her flowing white gown and long golden hair. Celeborn stood beside her, watching Legolas with a calculated stare.  
  
"Welcome Prince of Mirkwood." Galadriel said again, voice ringing elegantly. "Give her to me."  
  
Legolas bowed low, then placed the woman at her feet.  
  
"All will be taken care of." Celeborn added, "You may go now."  
  
Legolas bowed again, stepping lightly across the mossy floor with a maid at his heels.  
  
"Will you be staying Prince Legolas?" she asked sweetly, eyes downcast in respect.  
  
"Yes." He answered, motioning her to raise her head. "I will. I wish to see the woman in question when she is healed, to apologize for my actions. I put her life on the line, and want to make up for it."  
  
"That is very kind of you. I am certain she will be appreciative." The maid murmured, then led Legolas to a little room close by, with a lovely goosedown bed and silk sheets. There was a small desk, where a water basin and towel waited, along with a long oval mirror made of gold.  
  
"Lady Galadriel will call for you when your woman is healed. Please feel free to move about as you wish. Your dinner will be sent up shortly."  
  
Legolas nodded, and the maid disappeared, leaving the door slightly ajar.  
  
Sighing, he undid the clasp that held his cloak, taking it lightly from his shoulders and placing it on the small bed. It was still a bit damp from the rain, and the hem was caked with mud, where it had trailed along the forest floor. The rest of his mossy green clothes were basically immaculate, so he did not remove them.  
  
Legolas felt incredibly tired, but was not ready for sleep. The picture of the woman lying on the ground, blood pooling around her, still was stark in his memory, haunting his every thought. He still couldn't believe he'd so easily mistaken her for an Orc. Inwardly, he cursed himself for being so stupid. She looked nothing like the horrible creatures, smelt nothing like them, did not move like them, and yet he'd jumped to conclusions all the same. Legolas knew that this incident would forever be a blemish on his elfish nature.  
  
Retrieving his bow and quiver of arrows, he exited the small room, wandering around aimlessly, looking for something, or someone to take his mind off the woman. But instead, he found the exact opposite.  
  
His pointed ears pricked, listening for the sound again. It was like the whizzing of arrows through the air. No one he knew in Lothlorien used arrows, which piqued his curiosity to search for whoever was letting them fly.  
  
Breaking into a run, he dashed from the small courtyard he'd been standing in, delving deeper and deeper into the forest in his search. It was close now, and Legolas could hear a voice along with the strange sound. It sounded distressed, but not frightened. He slowed to a walk, moving from behind trees in an attempt not to be noticed.  
  
Looking up into the canopy, he decided it would be a better vantage point in a tree. Springing like a cat, he scrambled gracefully, higher into the branches, until he settled on a thick and steady one, startling blue eyes scanning the forest below.  
  
The first thing he saw was quite a surprise, but Legolas caught himself before he could cry out. There, like a maiden of fire, was the woman he'd shot. It was quite a shock to see her up and about so soon, but the greater shock was what she was doing. On her back was a quiver of arrows not unlike his own, and she stood so still, a single arrow notched in her bow, that she could've been cast in stone. Then, quicker than lightening, she let it fly, striking the very center of a small knot in the tree's bark. Before Legolas could blink, another was released, cracking the first in half. One after the other, she shot at least five more, each one splitting the last, until a pile of splintered wood lay on the forest floor.  
  
She wore a strange outfit, which was surprisingly man's garb. A raven black shirt, made of tight fitting cloth, with a high neck and long sleeves; a over laying light green tunic, embroidered with leaves of gold thread, stark white tights, green, bootlike shoes and a long, flowing hooded cape.  
  
She paused, lowering the bow, then dropping to the ground. Letting out a strangled sob, she sank to the mossy floor, head between raised knees, a tornado of coppery hair falling like a canopy around her. She began to cry, trying to muffle her broken sobs, but failing utterly. After a while, she stopped, then rose, wiping her tears away. She stood immobile for a time, then like an unpredictable wildfire, her grief-laden demeanor faded, quickly replaced by flaming rage. She cried out in fury, retrieving her bow and notching three arrows at once, letting them fly the minute they touched string.  
  
Legolas watched in amazement. He'd never seen such skill in a woman before. Leaning closer, trying to get a better view of her technique, his foot slipped. Amidst much rustling and snapping of branches, he regained control, but barely had enough time to move out of the way as another arrow came sailing through the foliage meant for him. It grazed his arm and he lost his balance once more, falling from the tree, though landing crouched like a cat on his feet.  
  
"What do you want?" came her voice, wavering slightly on the edge of fear.  
  
Legolas looked up, the hairs on his neck raised as he watched her every moment. Another arrow was strung, and he could hear the resistance of the reed string as she pulled it slowly backwards.  
  
"I am not going to hurt you." He replied calmly, slipping his own quiver of arrows to the ground. "I was just watching. You're technique is the best I've..."  
  
"Still your tongue!"  
  
Legolas stopped immediately.  
  
"Enough words. I think I'll kill you for spying on me."  
  
The arrow was released, a second too late. Legolas darted out of the way, running towards her. She froze, eyes wide with fear, her trembling hand dropping the new arrow to the ground. In one swift motion, Legolas disarmed her, taking the bow in hand and notching his own arrow.  
  
"Ah, how the tides have turned my Lady."  
  
She raised her arms in defeat, fixing him with a stare of mixed emotions. Fear, rage, anxiety, sorrow, there were so many he couldn't see them all.  
  
"Please grace me with your name, o lady with hair like fire, and eyes like the forest."  
  
Mouth set firmly, she frowned.  
  
"My name is nothing of importance." She spat. "You have no business in asking me Elf."  
  
Legolas cocked his head, drawing the bow back a little more.  
  
"So quick to judge. You stand in the presence of the Prince of Mirkwood, the man who could've ended your life, but saved it instead."  
  
A flicker of confusion flashed across her eyes, and she frowned deeper. Taking a few steps closer, she bent over, eyes never leaving Legolas', grasping a single arrow from her quiver. There was a pause, then: "Catch!" She threw it in his direction, aiming for his heart. With a brief cry of surprise, Legolas let the arrow in his bow free. In a crash of wood on wood, the two met, each splintering the other.  
  
"Die Elf!" the woman screamed, striking Legolas across the cheek with her foot, then her fist streaking under to uppercut his stomach.  
  
Legolas gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Straggling backwards, his back met a tree and he slumped to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
"I do not wish to hurt you." He said fiercely, pulling himself to his feet.  
  
The woman ignored him, striking over and over again. Legolas did not strike back, taking each blow in silence. She stared at him, confusion marring her exhausted features.  
  
"Why do you not fight?" she asked, pausing for a moment.  
  
"I do not wish to hurt you. Did you not hear me before?" there was no sarcasm in his melodical voice.  
  
She moved closer, and Legolas saw tears beginning to grace her clear, striking green eyes.  
  
"Do not cry, fair maiden of fire." He said. "For tears from your eyes is a pain for me to see."  
  
The blow came hard and unexpected, arousing a red sore on his fine cheek.  
  
"Fair words will get you nowhere Elf." The woman hissed, stepping hard on his booted foot.  
  
Legolas could take no more of this. With lightning accuracy, he grabbed her arm, holding it fast in his own. He glared at her, blue eyes flaming.  
  
"I have tried words, I have tried force." He growled, trying to keep his voice steady. "Neither seemed to have settled your flaming tongue, or your unnecessary violence. Cannot you see I do not wish to harm you? Or perhaps you are too dull in the wits to understand my simple words of peace. Now tell me your name, so I may curse your stupidity."  
  
She looked ready to retort, but the rage died from her face the moment she met his gaze.  
  
"I am sorry." She whispered, eyes downcast. "What you say is true. I am but a stupid girl, with too much of a fiery tongue for her own good. You may call be Bren, though that is not my name."  
  
Legolas was momentarily shocked, his grip loosening, though he did not let go. One minute she is burning with rage and spite, the next, she curses her own stupidity. He had never met such a complex woman before.  
  
"My name, if you wish to know, is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. I was the one who shot you in the forest of my name, and it was I who brought you here to Lady Galadriel. I mistook you for an Orc, for they are surprisingly abundant in my home. I was merely out hunting with my men, when I saw you below the branches. I assure you, it was a mistake I shall carry for the rest of my life, and I am deeply sorry for my wrongdoing. If you will find it somewhere within you to forgive me, I shall forever be in my Lady's debt."  
  
Bren looked up at him, green eyes shining.  
  
"Perhaps I shall forgive you." She said coyly, smiling a little. "But only if you let go."  
  
Legolas smiled back, releasing his hold. "Now, I shall bring you to your home. There is no place in Lothlorien for you I fear. I am certain your father will be pleased to see you safe."  
  
Suddenly, fear flashed in her eyes and she backed away from him, shaking her head frantically.  
  
"No." she whispered. "Please don't. Please Legolas, don't take me back!"  
  
Bren stumbled forward, collapsing in his embrace. "I don't ever want to see my father again. Please don't take me back!"  
  
Legolas was surprised, but nodded all the same. "If you do not wish to return to your home, then I will not force you. Neither will I ask reason for your decision, though I fear that more than fatherly spite aroused your answer."  
  
Bren stared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "How can you know?"  
  
"I do not know. I only guess. Though it seems that my suspicions are correct. Perhaps you will tell me one day, but for now, let us not dwell on the past, but think of the future."  
  
Legolas took her hand in his, attempting to lead her away from the small clearing. She however, flinched at his touch, moving away.  
  
"Please do not touch me." She said firmly, retrieving her bow and quiver of arrows, along with Legolas'.  
  
There was a slight pause.  
  
"Than I will not." He replied, swinging the quiver on his back and adjusting his tunic.  
  
They walked in silence for a time, Legolas always slightly ahead even after attempts to slow his pace. It seemed his Elfish ways could not be swayed.  
  
Suddenly, a hailstorm of arrows rained down on them, followed closely by a small net, which landed expertly on Bren's shoulders, bringing her to the ground.  
  
A flurry of shouts and commands echoed through the air.  
  
"She has the Ring!"  
  
"Do not let her escape!"  
  
"Take the Prince!"  
  
Another net dropped, landing on Legolas. He fought wildly in the confinement, desperately trying to free himself. Bren's shouts and screams shattered through the melee, making Legolas try harder. What were the Elves of Lothlorien getting at? What was their purpose?  
  
"Still yourself Prince of Mirkwood. This is only for your safety. The girl is dangerous, you must co-operate. Please Prince."  
  
His captor soon gave up in trying to still him, and with a finely calculated blow, sent Legolas sprawling to the ground.  
  
"Bren.." He moaned weakly, but consciousness was leaving him, and soon darkness moved in, enveloping him like a shroud. 


	3. A Startling Relevation

1 A/N: Chapter Three here! Like before, KEEP REVIEWING!!! I find it quite demoralizing when my fics which have been up for AGES have only TWO or THREE reviews!! Err…sorry about that ; ) Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and also, the rest of this fic will mostly NOT be told in first person like chapter one. But there will be times when it will be, so…..I don't know. Let's just get on with this.  
  
1.1 Chapter Three  
  
  
  
As Legolas opened his eyes, the world swayed uneasily, and a pounding headache beat steadily. He closed his eyes quickly, trying to stop the sickly swaying he felt, even while lying in the dirt. His head was on fire, mouth parched and dry. There was a scarce part of him that did not ache, for it seemed he had been dropped to the ground and left where he lay.  
  
He could hear birds calling, many birds, a breeze in leaves, and the slight sloshing of water.  
  
"Oh…." Legolas groaned, rolling onto his back and stretching his stiff ligaments.  
  
"Lie still, Prince. Make no sudden movements, or you will meet the steel of my sword."  
  
He stiffened.  
  
That was Celeborn's voice. There was no mistaking it.  
  
Legolas' eyes snapped open once more, his vision blearily beginning to clear. Above him was the King, standing tall and looking down upon his victim with the same calculating stare. He was frowning slightly, a small blade held fast in his hand. Legolas could see Galadriel beside him, mouth set firmly, glowing with the same radiance as ever. Both seemed greatly troubled, as though attacking the Prince of Mirkwood, and the stranger Bren was something they had not wished to do.  
  
"Why….?" Legolas croaked, the only word his aching head could produce.  
  
There was a pause, and Celeborn looked as though he wasn't quite sure. Then his eye-brows raised briefly as he came to a decision.  
  
"Now is not the time for questions." He began, tone steady and sure. "But I must ask that you do not try anything brave. We have your woman in our custody for the time being, and will not release her. I will let you leave Lothlorien, if that is what you wish, but trying to save the captive will be a lost cause, as anyone seen in the vicinity of her enclosure will be killed without warning, Prince or no."  
  
Legolas' blood ran cold, stomach dissolving.  
  
Was Celeborn serious? Surely not. What would his Thranduil say if he killed his son? The very idea was preposterous. Celeborn never disrespected his power, never slipped past the edge of reason, and yet here he was, threatening Legolas' very life.  
  
"You cannot be serious?" he said curtly, echoing his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, but I am very serious. Do not take my word as nothing, for it is very real, and very deadly when I choose it to be. I suggest you leave now, Prince, before you overstay your welcome."  
  
Legolas stared at him in mute shock. This can't be happening….  
  
Galadriel looked close to tears, her thin hands wringing a small piece of cloth. I am sorry, she sent to him quietly, I am so sorry.  
  
Slowly, Legolas stood, watching the blade in Celeborn's hand carefully.  
  
"At least let me see her before I leave. At least let me say good- bye. At the very least let me tell her why I leave, for I am in her debt, and this certain…inconvenience has left me quite troubled that I will never be able live up to that debt. She should know I do not leave in vain."  
  
Celeborn looked as though he'd swallowed something sour.  
  
"I cannot do that. No one is permitted to see her."  
  
"What?!" Legolas shouted, before he could stop himself. "How can you do this?! What motive do you have for taking prisoner, a simple human for no reason?!"  
  
Celeborn took a menacing step forward, bearing down on Legolas with his icy gaze, the deadly blade held against his neck.  
  
"I have plenty reason!" he growled, moving closer so as a trickle of blood ran down the Elf prince's fine skin. "This goes far beyond anything you could possibly comprehend! Do not ask of what you cannot understand!"  
  
Legolas glared at him, fury blazing like a beacon from his startling blue eyes.  
  
"She is but a girl. What knowledge do you wish to take from her? She has been hurt before, ravaged by a man of her kin. She will not let any man touch her now. The only thing you will succeed from this is driving her mad with fear! I do not see what you hope to achieve."  
  
"Of course you cannot. I am certain you have heard the rumors, have you not Legolas? The rumors of the evil rising in Mordor? The girl knows why, and soon we shall know as well."  
  
Legolas gasped, struggling underneath Celeborn's grip.  
  
"He has heard too much." He said firmly, backing away, motioning to the guards around him to move in closer.  
  
"Kill him."  
  
Legolas tensed, biting his lip so hard he broke skin. The guards were too close, steel of sword and arrow tip glinting in the sun that shone through the foliage. There was no way he could escape unscathed. But Bren…He couldn't leave her in Celeborn's grasp. Something had changed him. Celeborn was nothing like the Elf before him. He was a man of calm authority, wise decisions, and a firm hand, not this rash, power-hungry madman standing tall beside his weeping wife.  
  
It must have to do with Bren…Legolas thought, slowly backing away from the approaching guards, Something to do with the knowledge he seeks…But what?  
  
There was no more time to idle thoughts, as the Elf men attacked, swinging sword and arrow alike.  
  
Legolas dodged most, turning on his heel and running, letting fly a few arrows behind him, and pulling out the one that had lodged itself in his shoulder. He winced as it came with a stomach churning sucking noise, tossing it aside into the underbrush. The wound wasn't bleeding that much, he would be fine for a while.  
  
Suddenly, an acrid smell exploded around him, followed by gargling shouts that could only belong to one foul creature of Middle-Earth.  
  
Orcs.  
  
"Orcs, in Lothlorien?!" Legolas shouted unbelievingly. "What trickery is this?!"  
  
But it was no trick, and the disgusting creatures were plundering after him too.  
  
Celeborn must have wooed them onto his side, to guard Bren….How could he sink so low?  
  
It was all just one surprise after another. There was definitely much more to this than Legolas could see. Much, much more than he could comprehend. But what did a simple human girl know, that the wise Celeborn did not? Perhaps she was in league with Sauron? An inside helper, fleeing from her home once her father got wind of it for fear of being killed? It certainly would fit. But that could not be so. She certainly was violent, but she had been ravaged, defiled by a man, and what other woman in her situation would not fear men after such a wrongdoing? He could just tell, in the way she talked to him, in the way she acted around him that this had happened. Many of the other fair maidens that he knew would kill just to be in his presence, and he could barely get her to stop killing him. Legolas just could not see why Celeborn seemed to believe she had information on Sauron and Mordor.  
  
Turning swiftly he sprinted as fast as he could go, getting closer and closer to the place he knew Bren would be. It was a sacred place, not many knowing of it's presence in Lothlorien, but he knew well enough where it was. It wasn't far now, probably twenty strides ahead of him. He could already hear Bren's muffled shouts, or sobs of grief, he knew not which.  
  
The Orcs and Lothlorien Elves were drawing closer, they would soon be upon him.  
  
In one fluid motion, Legolas notched three arrows, burst into the small clearing, fired them behind him, and retrieved Bren from where she lay sprawled on the hard stones, feet and hands tied.  
  
"Legolas!" she cried in surprise, eyes red and puffy, though no tears were in sight.  
  
Without a word of greeting he continued to run, struggling awkwardly with his bow.  
  
"Hold on." He said firmly, notching yet another few arrows and letting them fly. There were three shouts of anguish, two from Orcs and one from and Elf.  
  
"Where are we going?!" Bren shouted above the yells and trudging of feet.  
  
Legolas leaned closer to her. "Rivendell." He whispered. "But we will not stay for long. If somehow we manage to escape this, they will waste no time in following us. First though, I need to take counsel with Elrond. Perhaps he can tell me what Celeborn seemed to think you know. "  
  
Bren stared at him. "Wha-?"  
  
Before she could finish, with a mighty leap, Legolas burst from the forest of Lothlorien into the sunlight, the warm rays and slight breeze refreshing. Glancing behind, relief flooded through him as he saw that the Orcs had stopped. There didn't seem to be any elves with them though. Perhaps he had killed them all? Or perhaps they had returned to Celeborn. In any case, they were free for the time being.  
  
"How can you run for so long?" Bren asked unbelievingly, holding her shoulder tightly. The wound seemed to have reopened.  
  
"I can run for a day if I have to." Legolas replied with a slight smile. "It's in my blood."  
  
Bren nodded, then fell silent again. The angry shouts from behind them were diminishing, until only Legolas' ragged breaths of air were to be heard.  
  
After hours of running, it seemed that Legolas could go no further. He dropped to his knees and let Bren down slowly behind a bush. "Stay here." He ordered. "I'm going into Mirkwood to retrieve my horse, and one for you. My father must know what Celeborn has done, and I cannot go much longer on foot. If trouble arises, use this." He handed her his bow and quiver of arrows. "I am certain you know what to do."  
  
Bren nodded, then watched as he dashed into the wide expanse of Mirkwood before her.  
  
*  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"No Lord Elrond, I do not. I would ask my companion Bren to re-account her own experiences in Lothlorien, but as I am certain you already know, she fell into unconsciousness soon after we reached Rivendell so we must wait."  
  
Elrond continued pacing around his chamber, pausing every now and then to give Legolas a startled look.  
  
It had been a hard ride from Mirkwood to Rivendell, and Bren had constantly drifting in and out of consciousness, a high fever making Legolas very worried. It seemed Galadriel had not done much, probably on Celeborn's orders, and now she was worse off than when he'd shot her in the first place. Thankfully enough, Elrond's scouts had escorted them into Rivendell to avoid further uncomfortable situations with the Orcs, and the maids were now doing their best to heal Bren.  
  
It seemed Elrond was not receiving the news of Celeborn very well.  
  
"I do not understand!" He said incredulously, stopping to steady himself on a small table, knuckles bleaching he held on so hard. "I just do not understand what would push Celeborn so as to ally himself with the Orcs, and bring their foul presence into the Golden Wood! This Bren woman you have brought to me, must be very important indeed. Perhaps taking her from Lothlorien was the wrong thing to do. If Celeborn would kill just to keep her there…." He paused for a moment, waiting to see if Legolas would respond.  
  
"I believe taking her away was the best thing I could do my Lord. She is but a human woman! What knowledge could she possibly hold?!"  
  
Elrond shook his head, sighing heavily.  
  
"I do not know what to believe Legolas. Perhaps you are right. Perhaps she knows nothing. But if so, who, or what, told Celeborn she does?"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Legolas eyed Elrond thoughtfully, who was fingering a small ring around his finger.  
  
"We can do nothing at this present time, until your companion wakes Legolas. I suggest you go to her, and be there when she does. We do not want her getting frightened. She must see someone she recognizes, alright?"  
  
Legolas nodded, bowed briefly, and strode from Elrond's chamber, meandering his way along the vast corridors, his footsteps echoing loudly on the smooth floor. He felt as though he'd collapse himself, picturing the silk- sheeted bed he longed to lie in. But now was certainly not the time for him to rest. There were many things yet to be done, and many mysteries yet to be uncovered. Hopefully, it would all be over soon.  
  
It was then that Legolas realized he was totally lost.  
  
Even spending so much time in Rivendell, he could still not navigate the winding hallways and corridors that never seemed to end in the House of Elrond. He was amazed that there were those who actually could.  
  
Suddenly, there were quick footfalls behind him, getting closer by the stride.  
  
Legolas turned, and the maid almost collided with him in her attempt to slow. "Sir Legolas!" she breathed, trying to calm herself down. "The Lady has awoken. She demands to see you."  
  
Good god, Legolas thought briefly as he followed her back along the twisting corridor, How did she know where I was?!  
  
She led him to a large room, situated close to Elrond's chamber; and Legolas cursed himself for having missed it before. Inside, there was an equally large bed, with a midnight blue canopy held by intricately carved bed-posts of fine oak. The sheets were the same mid-night blue, tumbling over the edges in neat folds. On the far side was a gold rimmed bay window that opened up onto a small balcony that over looked the vast gardens below. A slight breeze was blowing through, ruffling the silver curtains playfully.  
  
Legolas spotted Bren instantly, sitting in the bed, hands folded neatly in her lap with the sheets drawn up to her waist. She was staring out the window, a dazed look in her magnificent emerald eyes, watching a lone bird fly casually, twittering every now and then. She didn't even notice when he walked in, moving to stand by the bedside.  
  
"Bren." He murmured.  
  
She did not jump in surprise, but sort of leaned backwards to rest against the raised pillows, then turned her head slowly, watching him sharply.  
  
"You called?" Legolas started, meeting her gaze.  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Yes." She sighed, looking away. "I wanted to ask when we're leaving."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well." Legolas murmured awkwardly, still watching her. "After I have counsel with Elrond. You will need to be present also."  
  
A nod.  
  
"I-I'm not sure at this present time where we will go afterwards though. It will basically depend on what we find out about you."  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Alright then. Is that all you wanted to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I suggest you dress yourself."  
  
"I will once you leave."  
  
Legolas sighed inwardly. Let us hope she says more than this at the counsel….he thought.  
  
"Are you going then?" Bren snapped.  
  
Legolas nodded, flinching slightly.  
  
He paused, then followed the maid out, leaving her to dress. 


	4. Council

1 A/N: Oh I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated for a long time. Things have been pretty hectic this past week or so. Exams, homework, not having the computer for a few days, my dad doing his work…..I just haven't had the time. Again, I'm sorry, but I've been working real hard on this chapter, so enjoy it, and I hope the next one will be up soon. Please continue to R&R!!2  
  
3 Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Elrond scanned his bookshelves, a deft finger running slowly along each spine, stopping now and then to remove a volume and leaf through it's pages. He really wasn't sure what he was looking for. It was merely another itch that plagued him, a tickle of thought that would not leave his troubled mind.  
  
The picture of the girl, lying in her room like a fallen angel, he could not forget.  
  
But what really piqued his senses was the ring on her finger.  
  
He could not brush away the sense of foreboding that followed him wherever he went. The shrill voice in his head that kept repeating: "You've seen that ring somewhere before. You know you have….Do not dismiss it as a simple piece of silver…." It was maddening, to somehow think you've seen something before, but not knowing where. Perhaps a book? A single book long forgotten on the massive shelves.  
  
But there was no book standing out above the rest, no book lying on the floor collecting dust, and Elrond began to believe his search fruitless. Still, he could not evade the nagging thought, and every time he tried to push it away, it merely came back stronger than ever. The council would take place in a few hours, and he had to have something to present. Without anything, they could not discuss Celeborn's actions in an organized way. They would simply be coming up with suggestion after suggestion and eventually would be no farther ahead than before.  
  
There had to be something….Anything…  
  
Footsteps treading softly along the floor, Elrond continued down the rows, unconsciously ending up in a small outcrop of space, slightly shadowed behind a looming bookcase. A few thick volumes littered the floor, and the meager shelves, some broken at one end, were crammed full with papers and ornately decorated books, little trinkets and maps, dog-eared leaflets and smaller journal sized collections so covered in dust it was extremely difficult to make out the titles.  
  
Curiosity heightened, Elrond stepped forward, sliding a thin volume from the small confined space, arousing a cloud of dust that lingered in the already stuffy air. Rather reluctantly, he ran a fine hand over the cover, removing most of the grime and dirt. Gold letters glittered there, in an old form of Elvish, thought lost by many. But the more wise still remembered it clearly, the speech of Mordor. Reading it slowly, a chill ran down Elrond's spine, the hairs on his neck standing.  
  
It said: "A shadow passes, a war is won, though of the Great Ring…there is more than one.. Of silver and metal an eye as it's gem, through the life of the bearer, Sauron rises again."  
  
Breathing in sharply, Elrond snatched his hand away, staring at the book as though it was evil itself.  
  
"How can this be?!" he hissed, throwing open the cover and scanning the lines of Black Speech ruthlessly.  
  
"-the One Ring he knew would fail him, so he made another, weaving a spell of darkness upon it, so as the first passed, the second would be born. He told his many followers of this, that he would be vanquished, but through the life of the bearer of the Second Ring, he would come back more powerful and evil than ever, that he would be immortal and could never be destroyed. And so the ring was made, in the fiery depths of Mount Doom alongside it's brother, weak and powerless compared to the True Ring, wrought of silver and the blood of the innocent, with the Eye of Sauron as it's evil gem. The True Ring, is said to be entirely of darkness, hate and suffering, that it will kill the bearer, tear away their soul and extinguish their spirit, that the bearer will be cursed indeed for the one who is destined to this life will know no joy and happiness. But there was yet another flaw in Sauron's plan, for if the bearer is killed, through no influence of the True Ring, there will be no way for the Dark Lord to return. And there shall be no shame in this deed, for the bearer was not born of human flesh, nor Elf nor Dwarf nor Hobbit or any other creature that lives. The bearer is but a key, a pawn of Sauron's evil task, that must be killed at all costs. That is the only way to vanquish evil forever, and save that of Middle-earth."  
  
The air seemed to crackle with tension even as Elrond's smooth voice died away, the silence settling in once more. With a trembling hand, he peeled back the second page to look upon an illustration of the True Ring, feeling his knees buckle underneath him once his fair eyes caught sight of it.  
  
It was beautiful, and yet seemed to radiate with darkness, the screams and shrieks of the dead seemingly floating from the page. A simple design of smooth silver, a blood red jewel placed in the center amidst sharp claws that kept it firm. The gem, even in illustration, seemed to move, swirling and spinning around the thin line of bright orange that Elrond realized, with a dreadful shudder, mirrored that of the Eye of Sauron, flaming with rage and hatred, darkness and spite.  
  
It was the exact ring that graced the Lady Bren's delicate finger.  
  
"No….!" he whispered franticly, eyes wide in disbelief. "No it cannot be true! It-It cannot!"  
  
But even as the words left his mouth, Elrond suddenly knew, that everything had changed.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Legolas stood waiting patiently outside Bren's room, foot tapping the floor every now and then, the sound echoing away into silence. A slight wind was wafting through the corridors, bringing the stray leaves to life in a spiraling dance of copper, yellow, gold and brown. It was so magical in Rivendell, and Legolas could almost hear little whispers, drifting on the breeze, peels of laughter and pattering footsteps like a long ago memory. The silence was soothing, laying a blanket of ease on his shoulders, muffling every ache, every ill thought, every desire to speak of evil or doom in the hallowed halls. No one was around, no sound emanated from the chamber beside him, it was like a beautiful dream, a dream Legolas never wished to wake from. The events of the past days seemed to drift away, leaving nothing but empty space where they had been.  
  
But even through the silent calm, a shadow seemed to descend upon the mystical grounds. It was a shadow harboring darkness and evil, it carried the sense of horrible things to come. And come they would, Legolas knew. The council was but hours away, and as he'd been informed of, the former Fellowship was already bordering Rivendell, to arrive in little time at all. It had been urgent business, to discuss the actions of Celeborn and how to deal with them; but somehow, Legolas could sense more was to happen, something so encompassing that it would pull them all, the Fellowship into danger once more.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
The voice startled him, and Legolas turned swiftly on his heel to meet the gaze of Elrond, who stood mere centimeters away. He had come to silently and swiftly, Legolas had barely noticed.  
  
There was an icy coldness in the Elf Lord's eyes, fear shining like a beacon from the brown depths, that sent chills down his spine. Legoals longed to look away, but thought better of it. There was something wrong, something terribly wrong.  
  
"Legolas." He said again, elegant voice, as silent as he intended it to be, resonating down the bright corridor. "Is your….Lady ready?" The timing was perfect between words, as if he'd planned to say it all morning. But the way it sounded, was not right at all. It was not a simple question, somehow much more than that. It was almost as if the title "Lady" did not belong. The word stuck out, was awkward and strained on Elrond's tongue.  
  
The air seemed to crackle and shift, the silent calm shattering into a million pieces.  
  
"I-I do not know my Lord." Legolas answered, shifting uncomfortably under Elrond's gaze.  
  
Something flashed across the Elf Lord's eyes, so quick, Legolas barely caught it.  
  
Was it, anger?  
  
"Make sure your…..Lady is not late." Again the pause. It sounded intentional, but Legolas didn't want to believe it intentional. With his last words, Elrond strode away, long robes billowing behind him.  
  
The minute he was out of sight, the door beside him opened, a red cheeked maid appearing in the doorway.  
  
"My Lord." She murmured, lowering her head in respect, "Lady Bren is ready."  
  
With a nod, Legolas ushered her away, and entered the large chamber to retrieve Bren. He could not help but gasp a little, when his clear blue eyes caught sight of her. Like a goddess of fire, she stood tall beside the bay window, gaze outside again, hands clasped firmly in front of her. She wore a soft red dress, that shone and glittered at her slightest movement, light catching the tiny jeweled brooch around her neck, exploding in an array of colors. The light fabric seemed to accent the shape of her body, clinging here and there to show every curve in detail. There was no neckline, and the dress hung in place just below her shoulders, exposing porcelain skin underneath. Her flaming copper hair was held like a fiery crown upon her head in tiny braids, pinned in place with a flower make of diamonds. A few loose tendrils drooped loose, cupping her cheeks gently. Never before had Legolas seen such beauty in a woman, and it took his breath away to the point where he believed it a dream.  
  
With delicate grace, she turned to face him, emerald eyes shining. Even from across the room, Legolas could see them perfectly. They seemed to swallow him whole, drowning him in their clear, beautiful depths.  
  
"Is it time?" she asked, voice calm and controlled.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, moving forward a step.  
  
"Yes, I believe it is time." He replied, offering his slender arm to guide her.  
  
But she did not intertwine her own with his, instead giving him a cold stare, brushing past him in a swirl of soft silk. Her dainty perfume, smelling of morning dew, lingered in the air where she had strode, passing over Legolas gently as he followed close behind. He did not bother to close the door on his way out, instead, keeping pace as Bren swept along the corridor quickly, not a sound coming from her bare feet troding hidden underneath the folds of her gown. They did not speak, choosing silence. It seemed silence was more than enough for them.  
  
Murmuring voices grew louder as they approached the outdoor chamber where the council was to take place, familiar voices that brought happiness to Legolas' heart. They were here. The Fellowship, after so long.  
  
"No Pippin…..give it to me. I want to see it……" Merry's jovial voice reached them first, as they rounded the last corner into the courtyard.  
  
The scene they were met with was quite a lighthearted one indeed.  
  
Merry and Pippin were fighting over what looked to be Frodo's sword Sting, Frodo was talking to Aragorn with Sam nearby, and Gandalf was happily chatting with Gimli. Legolas' spirits rose a little when he saw the squat dwarf, his close friend. It had been some time since they'd seen each other, and Legolas longed to have a word with him before the council began.  
  
It seemed he might get his chance, as the room quieted upon their arrival.  
  
Heads turned, voices dimmed, and the entire chamber was silent.  
  
Many sets of eyes landed on Bren, and her emotionless expression changed to one of anger and fear, as Aragorn took a step forward, kneeling slightly to kiss her hand.  
  
He looked quite bewildered when she whipped it behind her, stepping away.  
  
"What is it my Lady?" he asked innocently.  
  
Bren glared at him and did not respond.  
  
Legolas cleared his throat, and all gazes shifted to him. "She does not allow men, of any race to touch her." He said awkwardly. The company nodded, and seemed to all step backwards at once. There was an uneasy silence, before Aragorn once again tried to please Bren. "I respect your wishes, my Lady, but please grace me with your name. I do not know why you attend this council, but perhaps If I knew thy name, than I may understand better."  
  
"You may call me Bren." She said curtly, moving to sit down in a chair nearby. "Though that is not my name."  
  
Aragorn looked like he was to question further, but Legolas shot him a glance, which silenced him.  
  
"Well." Gandalf murmured after a moment, smiling at everyone. "The Fellowship has returned. Finally."  
  
At this, all talk started up again, and Legolas joined the merriment. All the while though, he kept glancing back at Bren, who seemed not to care sitting by herself. The shadow was descending again, and Legoals could almost feel a cold wind on his neck, hear whispers of evil. It was quite unsettling. He somehow knew ill was to come from this council, in one form or another. He could sense darkness' presence, even within the safe confines of Rivendell, which set a heavy feeling of great unease upon him.  
  
"Ah, the Fellowship."  
  
Once again, Elrond entered without a sound, gliding over to stand near them, smiling at each in turn.  
  
"Finally, you have reunited."  
  
At his words, the company seated themselves, Legolas choosing to sit close to Bren. She suddenly looked very frightened with Elrond in the room, as if she too could feel something was to happen. All talk died down, and everyone waited patiently for the Elf Lord to continue. Merry and Pippin were still quarrelling amongst themselves quietly, though stopped abruptly when Elrond gave them a cold stare.  
  
With that simple gesture, all the merriment vanished from the chamber in one violent swoop.  
  
"There is no time for petty bickering." He snapped, standing tall. "We have certain matters to attend to that cannot be overlooked. There is not much time."  
  
His penetrating gaze shifted to Bren, and all the color drained from her face. His upper lip seemed to curl in disgust, though it was so small only Legoals could've seen it. Merry and Pippin were silent now, sitting still as stone in their chairs.  
  
"Now." Elrond began, holding a small piece of paper in his hand tightly. "I have called you all here, on urgent buisness, to discuss the actions of Celeborn. I am sure you have been informed, have you not?"  
  
Everyone nodded, the silence stretching out uncomfortably.  
  
"Though it seems," he continued, brows furrowing in thought, "that under new circumstances, something much more important must be taken care of. I cannot lie to you, evil once again is stirring, I can hear the whispers on the wind, and have heard them for some time. Not until now, have I understood why."  
  
He paused, turning to face Bren slowly.  
  
"Now I understand why Celeborn took such drastic actions to keep the simple human Bren in his grasp."  
  
Everyone was looking at Bren now, and she could meet none of their gazes.  
  
"No more than an hour ago, I was searching the vast shelves of my grand library, searching for answers, something to explain the events in Lothlorien. Quite mistakenly, I stumbled upon a small outcrop, tucked away in the shadows. The shelf there, was old and broken, many thick volumes crammed into the tiny space. I was intrigued. I pulled a small book from it, the cover layered with grime and dust. Though what I found inside, many just as wise and old as I, would, I am certain, never wish to see it. I read the script with much difficulty, and now, I say with equally the same difficulty, that there is more than one Great Ring."  
  
A choking sound echoed throughout the chamber, and all heads turned to face Frodo, who looked almost transparent, eyes wide with horror.  
  
"You lie!" he shrieked, trembling violently. "You lie!"  
  
All the hobbits ran to his side, holding him steady. He seemed about to faint.  
  
Elrond shook his head, giving Frodo a look of pity.  
  
"Do not worry, my dear friend. This ring is not in your care. You shall not suffer as you did before. There is another bearer, who sits in this very room."  
  
The hobbit seemed to calm down a bit, but still looked greatly shaken. All the others mirrored him, faces contorted with anger, fear, anxiety and grief. It took a moment though, before Elrond's words sunk in. There was another gasp. Once again, gazes shifted back to Bren, who was staring, breathing hard and uneaven, at the silver ring placed around her middle finger.  
  
"Yes." Elrond's icy voice cut through the silence. "It is you…..Lady Bren."  
  
"How do we destroy it?!" Gimli shouted suddenly, standing, axe held fast in his grubby hand.  
  
Legolas wasn't listening. Gimli's words seemed far away, distant, like from a memory. All his attention, every sense was on Bren. A lump formed in his throat, stomach twisting into a knot. This couldn't be happening. He did not believe Elrond's words. It was not possible…….it could not be true! How could Bren, be the bearer of the other Great Ring?!  
  
"There is a way."  
  
Elrond's reply was suddenly clear in his head, and he snapped back into reality.  
  
"The True Ring, as it is called, is far beyond the meager power of the One Ring. It was made of silver, and blood of the innocent, it's purpose was to take the life of the bearer, so that Sauron may return. But, there was a great flaw in Sauron's evil plan. There is a way to destroy it, to keep it from killing Bren."  
  
"How?!" Legolas shouted, standing too, heart in his throat.  
  
Elrond seemed to smile then, thin pressed lips curving into an icy grin that sent shivers down Legolas' spine.  
  
"We kill her first."  
  
Bren screamed, staggering to her feet and backing away from Elrond, hand outstretched as if she hoped to stop him.  
  
"Then it shall be done." Aragorn said sternly, unsheathing his mighty sword.  
  
"No!!!"  
  
Legolas leaped in front of Bren's trembling form, notching an arrow in his bow. "No!" he shouted again. "You shall not kill her!!"  
  
Elrond frowned, taking one menacing step forward. "You wish to go against the word of Elrond?!" he hissed, "You have already stood in the way of Celeborn, but your meddling ways shall not stop me! Do not think this treason will be overlooked. If you decide to stand in the way, you throw away your life Legolas Greenleaf!!"  
  
But Legolas did not stand down, instead pulling the string back further.  
  
"Fine." Aragorn replied to his silence "Than I shall kill you myself."  
  
Gimli nodded, tearing Legolas' heart in two. Even his friend had abandoned him.  
  
"Bren." He growled, between clenched teeth. "Run."  
  
"Legolas." Elrond interrupted. "You do not understand. Bren is not human. She was made by Sauron to carry out his evil task. There shall be no shame in killing her! She is not real! She is but a key. If you let her live, you threaten the fate of Middle Earth!"  
  
"Bren!" Legolas shouted. "Run!"  
  
There was no more time for talk, as Aragorn charged forward, swinging the deadly blade. Legolas jumped aside, letting his arrow fly. It was knocked down by Gimli's axe, lying in splinters on the ground. The Hobbits drew their own blades, coming toward him with battle cries. Legolas notched more arrows, but each time they were chopped down. They were getting to close. There were too many of them. It was exactly as it had been in Lothlorien. But they would not kill Bren. He would not let them.  
  
"Bren!!!"  
  
She did not move. Her feet were rooted to the spot.  
  
"Run!!"  
  
An arrow whizzed from his bow, digging itself in the ground beside her. She cried out in surprise, jumping backwards, then fled from the chamber. Legolas slung his bow over his shoulder then took off after her. Aragorn and the others began to follow, but Elrond stopped them.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Aragorn shouted. "If she lives, we will all be killed!!"  
  
"Do not worry." Elrond said smoothly, keen eyes watching as two figures on horseback sped away from Rivendell. "They will return. It will not be long before Prince cannot bear to see her suffer." 


	5. Acceptance and Evil Beginings

A/N: Ah, here we go, into the good stuff! I really like where this is going, and I have it all planned out in my head, so no worries, I will finish this!! I enjoy reading all your reviews, thank you very much for posting them! Please continue to review too, and enjoy chapter five!  
  
1 Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
  
What came next, in my journey, I remember with much pain. It was not a time I like to recall, in the stories that I would tell. I will always find it hard to speak of the dark times, as with anyone. But especially for me, for these times were darker than anyone should have to suffer.  
  
Finding out I was the bearer of the True Ring was something I could not quite get a grasp on. It seemed that in that very moment, all the tales my father used to tell me, of the One Ring, of the Fellowship and the ordeals of the brave Hobbit Frodo, came crashing down on me like a tidal wave, drowning me mercilessly.  
  
I was not real……  
  
I should be killed at all costs……  
  
I was not worth anything……  
  
I was alone.  
  
It was then that I realized, that I was truly and utterly alone. No one, even if they tried, could ever understand my pain. Even Legolas, though he said he did, could never understand.  
  
Though perhaps the days that followed, destroyed me forever beyond the reaches of healing, it was then, and only then, that the walls I had erected around myself of protection, finally came crumbling down in clouds of unquenchable desire and I learned of the love that comes only once.  
  
**  
  
Rivendell far behind them, Bren abruptly stopped, jumping down from her horse. In her hurry, she was not ready for the ground that came to meet her, and she stumbled and fell. Though just as quickly as she had fallen, Bren picked herself up again, dashing off into the foliage.  
  
"Bren!" Legolas called after her, dismounting his own horse. "Stop! We are safe now!"  
  
But she did not stop, instead, turning to see he was following and quickening her pace. She knew she could not outrun him, but it was worth a try.  
  
Legolas could see she wasn't going to halt, even now that they were far from Rivendell. Why, he wasn't sure. Frowning deeply, he ran faster, ignoring the branches and thicket that scraped him as he went past. The small spot of forest opened up into a vast field, wind rippling the long grass like waves. The Misty Mountains loomed in the far distance, arching up into the sea blue sky, white caps touching the heavens. The sun was high in the sky, pouring its refreshing heat down to the earth below. The rays danced on Bren's hair as she sped on, splaying into a copper wildfire that buffeted behind her. It would have been a perfect scene if not for the strange situation.  
  
"Bren!" Legolas called again. This time she did not look back.  
  
It seemed he had no other choice.  
  
In a burst of speed, Legolas caught up and hurtled himself at her, bringing both of them in a rolling tangle down the hill. She screamed slightly, desperately trying to free herself from his hold. They continued to tumble, until Legolas dug his heels forcefully into the turf. The stop was so abrupt, they were catapulted into the air, landing with thuds into the long grass.  
  
Bren did not get up.  
  
Neither did Legolas.  
  
Both lay in the sweet smelling field exhausted, chests rising and falling in attempts for calm themselves down. There was silence between them, which seemed like an eternity. The long blades obscured most of their surroundings, each looking vaguely into the clear sky. Legolas could not see Bren, but could hear her labored breathing somewhere beside him.  
  
"Why did you make me go?"  
  
Bren's soft voice, muffled slightly, seemed to echo throughout he valley. Everything was eerily silent.  
  
Legolas paused, her question confusing him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why didn't you let me die?"  
  
Legolas sat up, head appearing above the waves. He glanced beside him where Bren lay, arms outstretched as if she hung on a cross. Her eyes were dim and unfocused, staring at nothing and everything at once. Her lips were slightly open, though she didn't say anything more.  
  
"Because." He finally answered, "No one deserves death, not even the lowliest of creatures."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Then that would leave me out. You should have let them kill me."  
  
Legolas stared at her, watching, horrified at her words. Though there was so much truth behind them. Perhaps not to him, but to her it was like accepting death itself. She believed every word Elrond had said, everything, not matter how much it might hurt to hear it.  
  
"I want to die."  
  
A single, lonely tear rolled down her milky cheek, absorbing itself in her copper crown that lay sprawled on the ground. Slowly, she rolled onto her side, emerald eyes drowning Legolas in their sorrowful depths, pulling him under like a giant wave. He could almost feel the ache in her heart, the pain that seemed to radiate from her very being. She almost looked dead. She wasn't even looking at him.  
  
She really wanted this. She really wanted death.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her features did not change. If she hadn't been breathing, Legolas would have thought her cast in amber. Bren always seemed to do that. Die in front of him, though she was very much alive. She always seemed to take herself away from everything, hide inside, and let the world pass her by.  
  
"Because. I'm not real. Did that not occur to you? I do not understand why you let me live. I know you realize the consequences. The only reason for you to save me, would be for you to love me. Do you love me Legolas?"  
  
He was not ready to answer that question. He could not say he loved her, because he didn't, but he did not dislike her. He really wasn't sure how he felt. It was like a mute void inside of him, blurred and uncertain.  
  
"No." he concluded. It would have to do for now.  
  
"Than you must be out of your mind. I should die. That is my purpose. Please take me back to Rivendell. I should die soon, before the Ring starts it's meddling."  
  
She sat up stiffly, getting to her feet in a jerking kind of way. There was a frown on her face, giving her some sense of emotion. But it wasn't the emotion Legolas wished to see.  
  
"No." he said curtly, standing too. "I will not."  
  
'Perhaps you cannot have both Legolas…..' Flashes of a woman, standing amidst the trees.  
  
She frowned deeper, her eyes starting to focus. Another tear escaped, followed by many more.  
  
"Why won't you just let me die?!" she screamed, her words hurting him more than any arrow ever could. "You cannot have me alive, and still have the peace on Middle Earth that I know you crave!"  
  
'Perhaps you cannot have both Legolas….'  
  
The sky seemed to darken then, the sun retreating behind clouds billowing across the great expanse. A fierce wind whipped up, blowing around them like a tornado. Thunder boomed in the distance, lightning illuminating the field briefly.  
  
"No!!" Legolas shouted back above the noise, charging forward to grip her around the shoulders. Fear flashed across her eyes, stiffening in his steadfast hold. "Listen to me!!" Rain began to fall, pouring from the heavens like tears. Bren was frozen, gaze locked with his.  
  
"Listen Bren! I won't let you die! No matter what I will not give up on you! Never!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Legolas was not sure how he heard her. The whisper so small and weak, it was impossible he could have heard anything in the noise of the storm. But somehow he did, and everything seemed to stop then, like the world holding its breath. He could not hear anything now, except for his own heart beating against his chest, his own breathing.  
  
"You do not deserve to die." He whispered in return, longing to wipe away the constant stream of tears that now fell from her eyes. "No one does, especially you. I did not let you die before, and I never will. If you are ever to die, it will be by my bow, but I tell you now, never will I harm such a creature as you."  
  
Bren's face was a mask of stone, lips pressed firmly together.  
  
"I will find a way. I will find a way to end this without a life being lost. I promise. You must believe me."  
  
In a single moment, everything seemed to wash away. Bren moved away from him, removing his hands gently. Pain radiated from her eyes, but there was a sense of acceptance about her, that calmed Legolas slightly.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Then everything came crashing down again.  
  
The rain was falling harder than ever, peels of lightning and booms of thunder crackling in the heavy air. Winds howled about them, blowing the rain in every direction at once. Both were soaked to their skins, and Bren was shivering violently. Legolas motioned her to follow him back up the hill to find cover. They would kill themselves if they stayed much longer in the torrential downpour.  
  
The two hurried across the field, streaking towards the small forest ahead. It was the only place in the forever stretching valley, and it would have to do for the time being.  
  
Once underneath the canopy, they sunk to the ground, backs against towering trees. A lot of rain still got through, though not as much as out in the open. Amazingly enough, the horses had stayed close by, seeking refuge under the same trees. It did not take long for Legolas to find them, gratefully pulling dry cloaks and blankets from the bags tied there. He led them back to Bren, tethering them around the thick trunks.  
  
"You will have to remove your clothes." He instructed her, beginning to peel off the soaking tunic he wore.  
  
Bren looked horrified by the idea.  
  
"You can wrap yourself in these." He continued, tossing a cloak and two blankets to her. Looking slightly better, she turned her back and began to undress. Legolas did the same, wrapping a small blanket around his waist and draping a cloak about his shoulders.  
  
"Are you ready?' He asked softly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Turning slowly, Legolas went to her side, sitting down close beside her.  
  
Leaving his chest bare would be risky, but he had basically no other choice. He shivered, pulling the cloak tighter. Bren was silent, knees drawn up close to herself, hugging them almost protectively. She did not look at him, nor he at her. The sounds of the storm still raged, though not as loud, and the rain seemed to be dying a little.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she finally asked softly, voice dripping with exhaustion. "Elrond said that the only way would be……" Trailing off, there was silence once more. She did not need to finish for Legolas to know what she meant.  
  
"To be truthful, I am not sure. But I will find a way. Elves keep their promises."  
  
There was a rustle of leaves as Bren lay down, taking her own spare blanket and holding it close. She was still shivering, though not as much. She sighed, then closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Legolas watched her for a moment, then did the same, respecting her wishes by keeping his distance. It would not do to upset her now.  
  
Like all Elves did when they slept, he did not close his eyes, but soon felt unconsciousness tugging at him forcefully. Sighing too, he drifted into sleep, the storm, the forest, and everything leaving him, for now.  
  
**  
  
The first night was horrible.  
  
It seemed the True Ring was finally making its presence known, beginning the slow and painful process of killing Bren. Legolas felt that if the Ring didn't finish her off, the Fellowship would. He was the only one on her side. Even she was against herself. For now he had assured her that he would take care of things, but how long would that last? Legolas didn't have the faintest idea what he was going to do.  
  
He did not get any sleep that night.  
  
Bren was haunted by the horrors of her dreams, her mouth frozen in a silent scream, eyes wide, skin whiter than he's ever seen it. Sometimes she would scream, the sound wailing above the storm that still raged around them. It was a horrible sound, tearing at his own heart.  
  
Legolas soon noticed that the Ring was burning her finger. The acrid smell of charred flesh exploding into the air, lingering for hours. Legolas was constantly by her side, holding her hand for reassurance, though he knew she did not feel it. Trembling violently, she would thrash about, mouth frothing, pupils dilated. Sometimes it would be hard to control her, and she would scream, shrieking words that chilled his soul, words no human, or elf, or any creature could possibly utter.  
  
It was horrible.  
  
He could not see how she was enduring this. It did not seem possible.  
  
Though as the night began to crawl away, the faint gray touching the sky, she finally stopped, lying still underneath the blankets that were soaked in her own sweat. She looked like a ghostly wraith, the paleness of her skin accenting how thin she was. The Ring truly was killing her.  
  
She did not wake the entire day, her breathing short and forced, skin clammy and wet.  
  
She did not wake the next day either.  
  
Legolas began to worry.  
  
Would she ever wake up? Or would the die in slumber, asleep until the end of her days?  
  
Only time would tell. 


	6. Understanding

A/N: CHAPTER SIX!!!!! Yahoo!!! Thank-you for all your wonderful reviews!!! I take much pleasure in reading them!! Enjoy chapter six and wait patiently for chapter seven!!  
  
1 Chapter Six  
  
  
  
It was three more days before Bren showed signs of ever waking from her slumber.  
  
Legolas woke early that morning, leaving her ghostly form to hover on the edges of the small forest, watching as the sun began to rise, painting the sky deep hues of red, orange, purple and yellow. It was a beautiful sight, easing his heart if just the slightest bit from its horrid ache. Keeping vigil over Bren had been a grueling task. Watching her slip from his grasp, moment by moment, was more painful than he could have ever imagined. She was dying, and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Thankfully enough, she had regained a little of her former color after the first night, though it was not much. At least it made her look alive, in one way or another.  
  
The mists were beginning to rise when Legolas finally pulled himself away from the beautiful view, stepping lightly across the mossy floor to regain his post by Bren's side. Though to his surprise, and much horror, he found she wasn't there. Three dirty blankets lay abandoned on the ground, and her lovely Rivendell dress was missing.  
  
Legolas felt his heart swell with joy, and he paused, listening for sounds of her footsteps close by.  
  
Sure enough, her pained breathing echoed throughout the forest, sounding loud in his sensitive Elvin ears.  
  
Like lightning he took off, meandering through the trees, dodging over falling branches and strong roots that protruded from the ground. How she had managed to get so far in her state, Legolas was amazed at. She was truly a strong woman. Stronger than any of the airheads he knew. Her path led him to a small river, so small it was likely not to be on any of Middle- Earth's maps. The water was clear and flowed persistently down the hill, curving its way here and there. He followed it upstream, noticing Bren's light footsteps in the dirt and moss. That was where she had gone.  
  
Continuing on, he was met with a fork. Stopping abruptly, he pondered his course, glancing up either way. His keen eyes caught sight of Bren's thin form down the left fork, walking slowly onwards, her once beautiful dress faded and old, with patches of dirt along the hemline. Her hair did not shine in the rays that spilled through the canopy. Instead it looked just as dead as she had many a night ago. It was a sad sight to see. He had loved her hair, the way it glittered and glowed, perched gracefully upon her head in a fine work of art, or just falling in waves down her slender back. In any form, seeing it warmed his heart. He missed it greatly.  
  
Sleek as a cat, Legolas sped up the hill, making not a sound. His feet barely left any print whatsoever on the mossy ground, a twig barely snapping as he trod over it. Soon he was close behind her, and he dared to say her name.  
  
"Bren!"  
  
She froze, turning on her heel, gaze locking with his. Her emerald eyes still had their shine, watching him carefully as he approached her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked irritably.  
  
Legolas shrugged.  
  
"I am glad to see you awake." He ventured, stopping to stand beside her. She glared at him fiercely, starting to walk again.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"That is none of your business. Leave me alone. Go back to your ferns and frolic amongst the daisies. That's what Elves do don't they?" There was an edge of anger in her voice that made Legolas almost happy. At least she had regained her fiery tongue. The events of the past few days seemed to leave her unabashed. She did not seem upset or afraid at all. It was almost strange.  
  
"Well, no, not really." Legolas answered, taking another step forward. "We prefer to follow young maidens through the thicket, winning over their hearts with sweet words."  
  
He smiled slightly, but Bren looked disgusted.  
  
"How dare you speak so lightly? After what has happened?"  
  
The smile faded instantly.  
  
Bren shot him a murderous look, then turned on her heel and continued on, hands clenched firmly by her sides. Legolas hesitated, watching closely. He heard a sniff, a choked sob, and saw her arm come up to wipe the tears that were now falling. Mouth set firmly, he followed, catching up with her in a few long strides.  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered, turning his head slightly to look at her. "I am terribly sorry….Bren I.."  
  
"Leave me alone!" she shrieked, tearing up the last stretch of the hill. Once there she stopped, and Legolas heard her gasp loudly, staggering backwards. The heel of her foot caught on a treeroot and she cried out, arms wind-milling to regain her balance. Legolas ran forward, catching her as she fell, the impact bringing him to the ground. His body tensed, waiting for Bren to struggle.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
She just lay in his arms, muscles loose, trembling slightly. She was looking up, her mouth in a wide 'o '. No sound escaped her lips, and her eyes were fixed on something above them. Legolas looked up, following her gaze, gasping just as loudly as he caught sight of what she was staring at.  
  
It was a woman, tall and slender, standing just on the tip of the hill. Her long, golden hair was tied in many braids, trailing down her back to lie on the forest floor. Some strands had come loose, which danced and swirled in the breeze, gently brushing her smooth shoulders. She wore a flowing, pale maroon gown make of velvet, that seemed to have a life of it's own, moving almost hypnotically even when the woman stood still. It was a breathtaking sight, but what really made Legolas' spine tingle was her eyes.  
  
They were one color, and yet every other color at once. He was beyond words to explain them. One moment, they were sky blue, the next, midnight black. They swirled and changed, too quickly for any eye but of an Elf to see. They seemed to see right through him, penetrating his mind, reading his inner most thoughts, sending wave after wave of chills that would not leave him.  
  
Legolas was entranced.  
  
The world was falling away. The sounds and smells of the forest left him. All feeling abandoned him.  
  
She was even more spellbinding then that of Lady Galadriel.  
  
His eyes began to cloud, his breathing slowed.  
  
"Amin utue lle…." She whispered, her voice like the wind. "Khila amin…."  
  
I found you. Follow me.  
  
Legolas' body stiffened, and began to move as though possessed. His eyes were glazed an unfocused, staring off into the oblivion. Gently, he moved from underneath Bren, standing tall and following as the woman began to walk away.  
  
"Hasana!"  
  
Bren's voice cut through the silence, as she stumbled to her feet, running after them. "Hasana!"  
  
With her words, Legolas snapped back to reality, eyes clear once more. He was staring at the woman, and she was staring at Bren, a mix of emotions swirling on her features. Bren was crying, a look of grim determination set on her face.  
  
"Hasana! I know it's you!"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
The woman nodded. "Uma, ta naa amin."  
  
"I do not understand!" she cried. "Do not speak so to me!"  
  
Hasana closed her eyes, hands folded neatly in front of her. "Yes, it is I."  
  
Bren sniffed, face screwed up tightly in an attempt to keep herself from sobbing. More and more tears kept streaming down her cheeks, their once glowing tenderness snuffed from many nights of the Ring's torture. She was shaking, trembling with sorrow and weakness. She had never looked so tired and alone, so mournful and afraid. It wrenched horribly at Legolas' heart to see her this way. He longed to hold her tight in his embrace, wipe away her tears and ease her pain. He longed for it so much, at yet he knew that he could never do so.  
  
"It has been too long, sister." Hasana said, reaching out to touch Bren gently on her shoulder.  
  
Bren bit her lip, choking on her sob that threatened to escape.  
  
"Nalla, elle ar." Hasana soothed, brushing a stray lock of dull copper hair aside. "Cry, little one."  
  
"Nalla, seler'haba. Cry sister-mine."  
  
Bren could hold it in no longer, collapsing in Hasana's embrace, shaking and sobbing, shoulders heaving. Legolas stood nearby, watching painfully. The forest echoed with the sound of Bren's mourning, silencing the happy chirping of the birds, the casual swaying of the trees, and the chattering of small animals.  
  
"He umbar si'morri." Hasana said softly, and Legolas was glad Bren could not understand. She was looking at him now, her eyes swirling and changing constantly. "He malle'si'an."  
  
Her fate is dark. Her road is long.  
  
"Nwalma nauva he corm."  
  
Sorrow fills her heart.  
  
"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle he kaima."  
  
My heart shall weep until it sees her well.  
  
Legolas nodded, as Bren began to quiet, her tears subsiding to meager sniffles. She sighed dropping to her knees, her eyes on the forest floor. There was silence for quite some time, the sounds of the forest still. Hasana was watching Bren carefully, not looking the least bit tired for how long she had stood. Legolas took a step forward, dropping down to her level.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Bren ignored him, gaze shifting to her sister. She was breathing heavily, clutching her hand. The faint smell of burning flesh swirled in the air, making Legolas' nostrils prickle. Bren winced, biting her lip hard, a trickle of blood sliding over her chin. Hasana's eyes changed again, to a turbulent storm blue.  
  
"The Ring." She murmured. "It holds you captive in his grasp. It kills you for it's evil purpose. It burns you. You do not have much time left my sister. It will not be long before Sauron's plan is complete."  
  
Legolas stiffened, clutching the ground to support himself.  
  
"How much time?" he hissed, voice wavering.  
  
Hasana frowned, turning around slowly. She began to walk down the other side, footsteps light and dainty, almost as if she were gliding. Legolas motioned Bren to stand, and they followed her, always a few strides behind. She led them on for a long time, all the while faint traces of sweet music gracing the silence. The forest changed before their eyes, from the simple shelter, to a magical wood. Sunlight poured through the canopy, bathing everything within it's reach in a warm, secure blanket. Clouds of dust and particles sprinkled the air, invisible except within the shafts of bright sunshine, where they ignited into glimmering specks. The trees were mostly evergreen, though every now and again, foliage of red flame, or rich orange and yellow would appear. It was simply beautiful. Beyond that of even the most wise of poets to put into words. In the field, the forest had seemed so small, but once inside, it stretched on forever in every direction.  
  
After many minutes of walking, they came upon a small opening, where a natural spring was gurgling happily. It's contents dribbled in a winding line away into the distance, and Legolas realized that the river from before was probably fed from the spring. Sitting close by was a man, an Elf actually, with long ebony hair that trailed along his broad back in braids not unlike Hasana's. He wore an elegant red robe, trimmed with gold, lying neatly around him. A thin silver circlet was placed upon his flawless brow, topping off his almost royal attire.  
  
He sat cross-legged, eyes closed as if in deep thought, long arms draped in red silk lying on his thighs, palms upturned. The moment they set foot within the glade, his lids snapped open, revealing eyes that mirrored Hasana's, which swirled to a mute green, then soft blue, then back again.  
  
"Vedui' Cigry." Hasana said softly.  
  
"Vedui' Hasana." He replied, his voice low and musical, wise with age.  
  
His gaze shifted to Legolas, and he smiled slightly. "Heru en amin." My Lord.  
  
Legolas frowned, but nodded all the same. He did not like the feeling of this man.  
  
"Bren." Hasana said, motioning her to come forward. "This is Cigry, my husband. You have met him before, though I am sure you do not remember. We have come to this forest by the request of Lady Galadriel. I am her apprentice now, though I will not, and cannot tell you why. She was upset by Celeborn's decision to kill you, and sent us here to meet you when you came. She knew you would escape the House of Elrond, and knew you would come here."  
  
Bren was staring at her sister, confusion marring her tired features. She looked ready to say something, but couldn't seem to find the words. Legolas was just as shocked as she. So many things had happened in the past days, and he was sure more surprises were to come.  
  
Hasana continued.  
  
"There are many things you do not know yet. Many things. I wish to show you some of them here. Your time grows thin. The only chance for you to change the course of fate, will be to know these, and heed them, for danger, and darkness I see much of in your future. Are you ready?"  
  
Almost without thinking, Bren nodded.  
  
In a flash of white hot light, Bren and Hasana dissapeared.  
  
*  
  
The light caught me unprepared. I was not ready for it.  
  
In what seemed like half a heartbeat, I was pitched to the ground, shaking as though cold. I could feel Hasana beside me, the aura that surrounded her so strong it dulled my senses. She had changed so much. So much, I almost didn't recognize her when I saw her atop the hill. She was very different from the sister I knew, though I wasn't surprised. I had heard the tales of Lady Galadriel, of how she put spells on all who gaze upon her, and I had felt them first hand. She changed all those who came across her, in more ways than one. I could tell I was different now too, from before our meeting, though not as much as my sister.  
  
In my dreams I would remember her as a smiling, joyous youth, drunk with love over the handsome Cigry. I remember her as being the one who would tell me tales of horror, adventure, and magic, of two lovers parted, then reunited. I remember her as the one, who besides me, would never heed our father's word, who would sneak out at night and go to the beach even though she knew it was wrong. I remember her so differently.  
  
The Hasana standing close was a stranger.  
  
I knew nothing of her now.  
  
I opened my eyes, the world swaying underneath me. I felt Hasana put a steadying hand on my shoulder, lifting me to my feet to look upon the image presented. I knew straight away we were no longer in the magical wood. We stood in an open field, facing the sea, on the edge of a great cliff that was vertical to the shore far below. Behind us, even before I looked, I could see my home, the large home of my family of ages past and ages present.  
  
Hasana had brought me home.  
  
She turned me slowly, to face the building where I had grown up, the building of memories good and bad.  
  
I am sure I never knew pain until I looked upon it.  
  
Outside were my brothers, doing their daily chores, chatting casually, and letting life pass them by without a care in the word. Simeon, Domic, Caelan, Cyrus, Armael, Nathaniel, Essien. I felt my heart twist into a horrible knot, unstoppable tears building in my eyes. I didn't realize until know, how much I missed them, how much I longed to be embraced by a loving brother, to be safe, to not have to take care of myself. I was so sick of being by myself, having to do everything without help. I wanted so much to be home, to lie in my comfortable bed, to eat my delicious food, to sit around the hearth at night and tell tales. The tears had escaped my eyes, falling in waterfalls down my cheeks.  
  
Then, as if to mock my pain, I saw Asillan walk over and pat Simeon on the shoulder, giving him a warm smile. Simeon smiled back, embracing him tightly. I felt the anger rise in my chest, the outrage burning in my veins. I could not believe they had brought him into their home, my home. After what he had done to me? It made me more angry and hurt than I had ever felt. I wanted to run over, and rip Asillan's throat out, crush his disgusting head under my foot, tear him to pieces and curse him.  
  
"Bren." Hasana warned, drawing closer to me. "He did not tell them what he did to you. Did you seriously think he would? He merely lied. He told them you had run off, into the forest of Mirkwood, and did not come out. They believe you dead sister."  
  
The reality of the situation hit me hard, and suddenly, I felt alone again.  
  
They had not been there. They had not been there when I needed them. My brothers had left me. They weren't my brothers anymore.  
  
"Bren, the first thing I must tell you, is of your past." Hasana began, looking me in the eye. "You must realize now, that you were never a part of this family. You were not born of a woman. You were created, by Sauron, to fulfill his plan, and that is all. You are not even human. Neither am I."  
  
I heard her. I did hear her, but I did not want to.  
  
"Along with you, I was created, though not by Sauron. I was created by Galadriel, to watch over you, and guide you. Galadriel knew long before the creation of the Rings of power, what was to happen. She has always known. She created me, to keep you safe, to keep you on course. The True Ring has the power to manipulate, and if you let it Bren, it can corupt you. The True Ring can make you believe you are to live for the purpose of Sauron, which cannot happen. I cannot let that happen. So that is why I am here. That is why I left home for Lothlorien. I needed to learn how to guide you. And now I do."  
  
Everything was beginning to fit. I was beginning to understand.  
  
"Now that the Ring has begun it's purpose, everyone you once knew, in your former life will forget you ever existed. They were manipulated by Sauron to believe you alive. One day you weren't the next you were. You did not grow up in this house. You didn't even grow up at all. Sauron made you as you are, and you will never age, or look a day older. But now, he has manipulated them to forget. They will not remember you. Even if you wanted them to."  
  
Now I understood.  
  
"I understand. Amin rangwa."  
  
Hasana seemed a little surprised. "I thought you could not speak Elvish." She said, giving me a strange look.  
  
"I don't." I replied. "You used to say that all the time. That is why I know it."  
  
She nodded in response, taking my hand. Suddenly, I felt almost safe again. I knew that Hasana would always be with me, no matter what. She might be changed, she might not even be human, but she will always be my sister. I had Legolas too. I knew he would be with me too. I didn't say it, but without him, I would not be where I was now. I knew that he would always be my silent protector.  
  
"So now you know, my sister, and now you must decide what to do." 


	7. As The Wall Crumbles(R-NC17)

A/N: Sorry about the wait! I think I'm almost done this, maybe a couple more chapters. I didn't intend it to be very long, sort of a prequel to the next fic I'm going to write called "Corrupted". Hopefully I'll get that started as soon as this is finished. Anywayz, enjoy!!! Pls continue to READ and REVIEW!!!!  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains R-NC 17 material. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. The "material" will start and end with this: ~~~~~~~~, not this:**, so don't get confused. Just skip through that if you don't want to read it. But please read the rest of this chapter!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The light enveloped us again, returning us to the magical wood where Cigry and Legolas still waited. My mind was whirring and buzzing, trying desperately to process everything I had learned. There was a dull ache in my chest, that had seemed to arrive the moment I realized my brothers weren't my brothers anymore. I felt slightly lonely, half expecting Simeon or Domic to appear out of nowhere and wrap a loving arm around my shoulder. I knew they would never come and find me though. I knew that they didn't even remember me now. But I was teaching myself to ignore this, and except it, because I knew as well that dwelling on the past would do me no good.  
  
The moment my feet touched solid ground again, I could sense Legolas start to move forward, start to cry out "Are you ok?!" and envelop me in a protective hug. Instinctively, I backed away, even before opening my eyes. When I did, I saw him standing close by, a look of utter longing and hurt shining like a beacon from his clear blue eyes. I could tell he wanted to embrace me. I had sensed it almost from the very beginning. He could feel my pain, and wanted to help me, wanted to protect me any way he could. I wouldn't let him though. He was still a man, an Elf at that, and men I could not depend on, no matter how convincing they may be. I had learned from my father that Elves were not to be trusted in the concerns of humans. He had always told me that they did not care for the races of Dwarves or Men, liking to keep to themselves. Legolas might seem like a gentle and caring Elf, but I knew very little of him, and did not trust him as much as I would want.  
  
"Are you ok?" he still asked, and I could see the envy in his eyes as Cigry went to embrace Hasana, placing a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I'm fine" I replied, averting my eyes from them. I was feeling very tired, and wanted to leave as soon as possible.  
  
Legolas nodded, taking a slight step forward. He began to raise his arm to offer guidance, but with an almost aggravated sigh, it dropped back to his side. I did not feel sorry for him. He had to understand my wishes, and honor them. If not, I knew I could not be in his presence.  
  
Cigry backed away from my sister, turning to face me, a look of respect on his face. He made a quick sign with his fingers, so fast I barely caught it. Hasana told me later that it meant peace and safe travelling. I nodded in acknowledgement, trying and failing at making the same sign. He laughed a little, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Well." He said, sounding very final, "It seems you must go now. I fear darkness is at your heels, and you cannot lead them here. Hasana will take you back to your camp, and we ask that you do not stay. Leave what you can behind and travel south. Stay at the ruin of Orthanc and wait for the enemy, for it draws near."  
  
Legolas looked insulted.  
  
"Wait for the enemy?!" he cried. "How can you ask that of us?!"  
  
"It is what you must do. The Azaad-Lûd have left Mordor and are searching for you. I believe Sauron wishes to keep you captive, to assure your safety, until the True Ring has taken your life."  
  
I was confused.  
  
"The Azaad-Lûd?"  
  
Cigry's face suddenly became very dark, a flicker or fear and anger flashing across his eyes. His lips were pressed firmly together, his chin set. He drew in a rattling breath before answering my question.  
  
"The Azaad-Lûd are the fiery spawn of the Balrog." He began, his voice deep and dripping with hatred. I shivered unconsciously, my gaze never leaving his face. "They are giant wolf-like monsters wreathed in flame, born entirely of anger and pain. Their gait rumbles and cracks the earth beneath them, their howl can bring a man to madness. They have no eyes, instead sockets as dark and endless as the Eye of Sauron...." His gaze jumped to my hand, where the True Ring was swirling and hissing. I realized it was burning me again, but I could not feel it. The skin was too raw, the veins long since singed and destroyed. I could not feel anything there now. With a dreadful shudder, Cigry continued.  
  
"I have never seen one myself, for they are only of myth, and summoned only when Sauron sees it fit. But I know these creatures are more than tales to frighten children. I have heard them in my dreams for very long now, and have seen their eye-less sockets. I know Sauron has released them, and now, they are bent on one thing, and one thing only. Finding you."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Legolas stiffen, his body go ridged. His clear blue orbs were on me, his penetrating gaze seeing right through me.  
  
"Then we must flee." He said.  
  
The minute the words left his mouth, the silence was slashed as a deafening howl screamed through the air, long and horrible like millions dying at once. The entire forest, the ground beneath our feet seemed to shudder with fear as it peeled through the sky, and I felt my throat constrict, all thoughts leaving me.  
  
Cigry's word was true.  
  
In the distance, thunder rumbled like the roaring of a great beast. But I knew it was not thunder. I could almost see the gruesome creatures that Cigry spoke of. I could feel myself drowning mercilessly in the never ending darkness of the eye-less sockets. They were coming. We could not stay.  
  
Another howl answered the first, just as horrible and blood chilling as the one before it, if not worse. They were getting closer.  
  
"We have to go." I said suddenly, my hand whipping out to grasp Legolas in a vice like grip. "Now."  
  
Without words of parting, we shot off through the foliage, my heart growing colder the farther I was from Hasana. She would not follow us. Neither would Cigry. They were to stay in the forest, to somehow watch me in their mysterious ways, to keep an eye on the girl who was much more than a girl.  
  
I released my hand from Legolas' wrist, noticing a faint bruise forming on his ivory skin. I opened my mouth to apologize, but yet again the cries of the Azaad-Lûd echoed across the earth, sounding much closer than they should. We continued to run, all the while silent tears streaming from my eyes. Never before had I been so scared. Never had I felt terror grip me like it did now. I was barely comforted by Legolas' presence, for I knew he could do nothing to stop the monsters that followed us. He was just a single Elf with a bow who knew a few good tricks with the blade sheathed in his boot. There was no way in hell or on earth we could stand against the power of Sauron. Even if I had any strength to defend us with the True Ring, I knew nothing of it, or how to channel it. We were completely vulnerable. Like asking for death.  
  
The thicket around us began to thin, opening into our makeshift camp, where the horses were neighing and rearing, horrified by the howls carried on the wind. I ran to their sides, calming them with soothing whispers and kind gestures. I lay my head on Kfei's broad neck, feeling the steady pulse of his heart, my own beating erratically compared, the blood pounding in my ears. I ran a hand through his silky mane, my eyelids fluttering. I was so tired....It was so soothing just to feel the smooth skin underneath mine, feel Kfei's warm breath on my cheek.......  
  
"Bren!!"  
  
Legolas' shout broke the connection, hurtling me back to the world at my feet.  
  
Before I could say anything, he swooped me onto Kfei, mounting my horse instead, giving both a fierce slap on their torso. With screeching neighs, they bolted, erupting into the green ocean just outside the forest, the long blades scraping the unprotected skin around my ankles. The wind was howling now, night black storm clouds billowing around us. The thundering gait of Sauron's beasts were so close, I could almost tell that if I looked behind us, I would see them, see their fiery inferno of flame ripping across the countryside, see the eyeless sockets that haunted me.  
  
With every stride our horses took, they seemed to take a hundred. I could feel the heat of their bodies. They were so very close, I wanted to cry out in frustration, anger, fear, and grief. Through the searing heat, I could feel the icy grip of death looming on the edges of my mind. The shadow was descending upon us, to envelop us in it's unfathomable depths.  
  
With every breath I took, the shadow lowered more, the beasts came closer.  
  
The light was gone. The light that had kept me stable was gone. We were beneath the shadow now.  
  
Beneath the depths of shadow, there is no way out.  
  
I remember hearing Legolas scream my name, hear the Azaad-Lûd howl, feel the heat of their unquenchable flame, feel the strain of Kfei beneath me.  
  
I felt nothing, and everything at once.  
  
My eyes began to close, each breath becoming slower, each beat of my heart farther apart. I heard a voice in my head, powerful and terrible, like the hissing of fire put out by water. It was soft at first, but began to get louder, blocking out everything that threatened to override it.  
  
"You cannot withstand the power of the Ring....It consumes you.....It takes you farther into shadow.....It brings you closer to me......Closer to your purpose......Do not deny the truth......You know your purpose......."  
  
Then my light went out, and everything came rushing back.  
  
**  
  
With one great leap, the Azaad-Lûd were upon them. The three howled in triumph, an inferno of flame erupting from their gaping maws. It swirled around Legolas, burning his skin, singing his hair, ravaging the horse beneath him. The whole field around him was like hell on earth. The once beautiful field was no more, turned into a burning wasteland of flame. Walls of fire leaped up with every turn, the three beasts circling around him and Bren, who were miniscule compared to the mammoth monsters that towered above them, their feet as large as the horses themselves.  
  
The heat was unbearable, ripping through everything in his path, destroying, mutilating, tearing.  
  
He could see Bren crying beside him, the tears barely leaving her dull emerald eyes before they evaporated in wisps of steam. The fire was burning her too, patches of her beautiful skin bubbling and hissing in the inferno. She did not scream in the pain that he knew ravaged her every sense. She did not cry out for help. She took it all like no woman should have to. Like a man. But she was no man. She was going to die.  
  
Out of nowhere, a great clawed paw swiped down, knocking both to the fiery ground, killing the horses instantly, their mutilated bodies, ripped apart, lying close by.  
  
Legolas tried to get up, but his body would not obey him. Bren was lying on the ground beside him, her eyes glazed over. The ring was fizzling and hissing more loudly than ever, the gem burning just as bright as the field around them. It looked so much like the eye of Sauron, it sent gut wrenching shivers down his spine.  
  
"I can see you......Prince of Mirkwood......"  
  
The voice was so terrible, he wanted to scream. It was the Ring. It was Sauron. He could see them. He had seem them all along. He had been watching. Waiting. Planning. And now he'd found his chance to take the one person who could bring him back.  
  
"No!!" Legolas moaned, forcing himself to stand, to take Bren's limp body in his burned arms.  
  
The Azaad-Lûd were still circling them, teeth bared, fire's burning, eye-less sockets watching.  
  
"Take them....now!!!"  
  
It was then that Legolas realized, in that fleeting moment, that it was all over.  
  
He had broken his promise.  
  
He felt the fire that exploded from their mouths, felt it envelop him, felt another claw come down, ripping him apart, taking them both in one violent swipe.  
  
His legs gave way under the impact, his body slumping to the ground. There was a flash of white light, and he could hear the beasts howling again, the heat leaving him.  
  
Then his light went out, and everything was over.  
  
**  
  
The wind on my face was soothing. It washed over me like silk, entering every crevice, washing over everything with a sweet, refreshing breeze.  
  
The mossy floor underneath me eased the aches on my body, the soft green plant tipped with dew smooth on my skin.  
  
The warm body next to mine was comforting, placing a warm blanket of security around all my fears and worries.  
  
It was so peaceful. Finally death had come to me, removing the responsibility of carrying the True Ring. I was gone, I knew, past the pains of living, into the realm of sweet death. A pang of guilt struck me, guilt of leaving the world I had known to destruction, delivering the peoples of Middle-Earth into the hands of Sauron. Perhaps I had not done all I could. Perhaps I could've done more.  
  
Whoever lay close by, rolled over slowly, an unconscious arm placing itself around me, their warm breath tingling on my cheek. I did not know who it was, and yet I did not feel worried. It was a strange sensation. Everything just felt right. I opened my eyes, to gaze upon a face of pure serenity, bathed in the light of new morning, long, silky golden hair draped around his shoulders. His clear blue eyes were open, the lids obscuring very little of them. His lips were slightly open, so close to me it sent shivers down my spine.  
  
It was Legolas.  
  
I raised a hand to touch his cheek, and I felt a heavy weight on my middle finger. Confused, I turned it slowly, and my eyes caught sight of the one thing I thought gone.  
  
It was the True Ring. I was not dead.  
  
Emotions came flooding back, feeling entered my body once more, warnings screamed in my head.  
  
With a cry I lept away from his sleeping form. My hand was clutching my chest, breathing hard and forced.  
  
He could have awoken at any time....He could've hurt me......He could've and I wouldn't have known it......  
  
Suddenly I felt very sick, the world swaying around me, my vision becoming blurred. I didn't even notice when Legolas got up. He must've awakened when I cried out. I vaguely saw him come forward, heard him say my name, though it was soft and muffled, saw him reach out to touch me......  
  
"Get away!!!" I screamed, backing away from him. "Get away!!!"  
  
The events of the past hours came rushing back. Hasana, Cigry, my brothers..., the Azaad-Lûd, everything. How we had managed to escape was beyond me. I remembered hearing Sauron's voice in my head, hearing the True Ring command the beasts to take us, feeling them rip through my flesh in those last moments when I lay in Legolas' arms. Then there had been light, when our light went out. The heat had left, the monsters had stopped howling.  
  
I suddenly realized it had been Hasana.  
  
She had come.  
  
She had healed our wounds.  
  
She had saved us.  
  
Legolas took a step forward with my step backwards. There was such pain in his eyes, such a fierce longing that almost frightened me in its intensity. It could see tears in his eyes, could see the defeated look. I wanted to look away, to ignore his pain and his longing, but it seemed to draw me closer to him. Draw me under like a tidal wave.  
  
"Melamin" My love. He whispered, though his lips did not move.  
  
It was his voice inside my head. I could hear him.  
  
"Amin mele lle, Bren." I love you, Bren. I could understand him. His words tore at my heart, letting loose the tears that I had held back.  
  
He loved me.  
  
"Uma, amin mele lle." Yes I love you.  
  
He could hear me. It was like between Hasana and I. We could hear each other's thoughts. It was a connection few possessed. I could not believe we shared that connection, and yet, I now knew I had longed for it beyond anything else. I longed to be embraced by him. I longed to feel his strong arms holding me close, to hear him whisper things of beauty in my ear, to hear him say he loved me over and over.  
  
It had been my vow that shadowed the fact I could not live without him.  
  
I had vowed to not let any man touch me, and it had been that vow that destroyed any time we could've had.  
  
I realized he was crying, his own tears spilling over, sliding over his cheeks.  
  
I was crying too. I just stood there looking at him, unable to speak.  
  
Legolas stumbled forward, so close I could feel his breath on my face. He raised a hand, letting it hover inches from my skin. We stood in silence, the sounds of the new forest around us dim.  
  
Finally, he took a deep, shuddering breath. "I wish-I wish I could dry these tears." He said softly, voice dripping with pain. "I wish I could make this better for you. But I do not know how."  
  
I cannot say what made me take that final step forward. Maybe it was the pain in his voice, the way he looked at me with his eyes, the way he spoke to me. I just knew, that if I did not touch him I would shatter into a million pieces. `Jump....' Cried a voice inside of me `Jump over...' I shut my eyes and moved closer, my arms slowly moving around his waist, and I rested my head on his chest, letting my tears flow.  
  
I felt Legolas ease, his own arms coming up to hold me tightly against him, his palms flat on my back. For a while we just stood, letting the sensation wash over us, let all our fears and worries drift away on the wind. Until I felt his touch, I did not know how much I had longed for it. Until I held him, I did not know how much I loved him.  
  
My head fit just in the crook of his neck, like it was meant to be there. I felt the pulse of him underneath me, felt the desire burning in my chest.  
  
Slowly, Legolas moved, his lips brushing against mine. His body tensed at the connection, his sharp intake of breath startling me slightly. Then he eased again, this time, his gentle hand coming up to entangle itself in my hair, his lips coming more sure and steady, to take mine in his. Once they brushed together, it was impossible to keep our mouths apart; and this kiss was so chaste symbol of friendship, but a desperate, hungry meeting of lips and teeth and tongues that left us shaking and breathless.  
  
"Don't ever leave me...." I whispered, as from the billowing clouds that had been forming, rain began to fall.  
  
"I will not..." Legolas moaned. His hard body against mine made the desire inside of me burn brighter than ever.  
  
"Legolas..." I tried to say, but he silence me with a fierce kiss. "Shh.." he breathed against my cheek, his hands moving farther down my body. The moment of drawing back was lost forever  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Need flared between us as violent and sudden and unstoppable as a great wildfire that consumes all in its path, a fierce coming together that was both joyous and terrifying in its power. The rain was falling heavily now, the ground where we lay locked in each other's arms ran with water, and we were soaked through; but we barely noticed it as hands explored soft skin, and lips tasted secret places, and we moved together as if we were indeed two halves of one whole, made complete again.  
  
As I took him inside of me, I felt a sharp throb of pain; and I must have made some sound, for he asked, "What is it? What is wrong?" I stopped his words with my fingers. Then pain was forgotten as I felt myself turn to liquid gold under his touch, and I wrapped my arms around his body, held him to me as tightly as I could. I thought I would never let go, never. But I did not say it aloud. Legolas' touch warmed every part of me, his lips healed wounds I thought never could be closed. He had brought me back to the light, from beneath the depths of shadow, where I believed there was no way out. He had helped me forget the images that haunted me, and taught me a love so fierce, I knew I could not live without him.  
  
His sweetness was intoxicating, his beauty breathtaking beyond measure. His eyes, his kiss, his soft body against mine spoke to me in a way even the finest Elven melody never could. Legolas was perfect. He was everything. He filled me with such a desire that when we were not touching, even for a second, I felt apart from myself, I felt the need to love him over and over again until he never let go.  
  
As he rolled to hold me above him, I looked into his clear blue eyes in the light of the morning, and saw such a longing it nearly broke my heart. I stretch out over him, touching my lips to his body, and found from somewhere deep inside me a rhythm, like a strong, slow drumbeat that moved me against him. The clenching and loosening of muscles, the touching and letting go, the fierce building sweetness--when it came it was like nothing I'd imagined. He cried out, and pulled me down toward him, and I gasped with the heat that flooded my body. I felt the vibration deep within me, and knew that things could never, never be the same again.  
  
They tell of this in tales, the tales of great lovers who are parted, and long for each other, and at length find joy together. But no tale I knew could ever match up to this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With a great sigh, we stood together, still entwined in each other's arms. Slowly, Legolas began to remove my sopping clothes, and I removed his. The rain had stopped, and again we lay together on the soft moss, closer than I had ever been to another man in my entire life.  
  
I gently ran my fingers along his bare chest, moving across the ivory skin, muscles shivering at my touch. It was soft and smooth, like silk. I kissed his shoulder softly, resting my head again in the crook of his neck. He in turn, trailed sweet kisses along my neck, his hand moving over the swell of my breast.  
  
"Amin mele lle." I love you. He sent to me. "Amin hiraetha." I am sorry.  
  
"Do not be sorry." I answered aloud. "You have no reason to be sorry."  
  
There was a pause of silence before he moved slightly, tilting my chin to look at him. "I promised you I would find a way to end all this, without your death. But I....I know there is no other way. We cannot change the course of fate."  
  
I nodded slowly, brushing a lone tear from his cheek with my thumb. "I have known always. I know what I must do. But first....." I found I suddenly lost my voice, my throat in a knot. The grief I had wanted to ignore was welling up inside of me. It was so hard not to cry. "First, y-you must do one thing f-for me...." I stuttered. Legolas reached out, pulling my head down to press one final kiss on my brow.  
  
"I will do anything for you." He breathed.  
  
"You must never forget me. Never Legolas. Even when you pass into the west, never forget."  
  
A broken sob escaped him, echoing in the forest around them. "How could I ever forget you?" he cried, holding me close, our tears wetting the blanket, and each other.  
  
I did not want to think about tomorrow. I knew we would have to return to Rivendell. There was no other way. But for our last day and night together, I would not think, would not speak, would not move.  
  
I would love. And with love in my heart, we cried together. 


	8. And So I Leave Thee

A/N: LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! * sobs....I really enjoyed writing this fic, I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Expect a sequel some time soon...* evil laughter...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ahem...sorry. I'm not done with Legolas yet! * starts fierce tug-of-war with Tolkien. Legolas is in the middle, looking quite helpless * Well, it's not really about Legolas.....it's about.....can't tell you!!! It will ruin the end of this one if I told you! You'll just have to wait and see!!! * more evil laughter ensues MWAHAHAHAHA!!!* Ok then, on with the fic. There's going to be an Epilogue, so I'm not really finished yet. R&R!!!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
By sun's first light, they were already on their way. The morning was crisp, and a layer of dew clung onto everything. The trip back to Rivendell would be much longer than their departure, for the horses had been killed in the battle the day earlier. The ground was still smoldering, wisps of smoke and ash rising into the air. It would be some time before the field regained it's former glory.  
  
Bren and Legolas walked hand in hand, both trying to engrave the memory of each other into their minds. Their hearts were laden with heavy grief, the knowledge of death creeping on the corner of their thoughts. It was an ever present thought, as horrible as it might be, and it seemed with every step they took, Bren was closer to dying. She was unhealthily thin, her bones sticking out awkwardly in places. The now tattered Rivendell dress hung limply, the beautiful curves it conformed to long gone. Her eyes still shone though, with a light of acceptance and courage.  
  
Occasionally, one would look at the other, and begin second guessing themselves.  
  
Was this the only way? Did Bren have to die?  
  
Then their conscience would kick in, all questions dashed.  
  
It was so hard for Legolas to look at Bren, and know in a few days, she would not be walking by his side. She would be with the earth, the True Ring destroyed, peace and happiness restored. But there would be no happiness for him. He wished they could have had more time. He wished he could have held her closer, loved her longer, kissed her sweeter. He wished so many things, and he knew, with a terrible understanding, that none would ever come true. Once Bren was gone, he would return to Mirkwood, to his duties, to his people, to his father, and little by little, the ones around him would push all thought of Bren from his grieving mind. They could never understand. Not even his father. All they saw of Bren was a woman of evil, crafted by Sauron's hand to do his bidding. They did not know the Bren he knew. The Bren who had been hurt, who had been abandoned by family, who had lost her only sister, who had gone through so much because of his own selfishness. He should have  
realized sooner that he could do nothing for her. If he had, he would have spared her the pain he knew she bore.  
  
It was painful watch her suffer.  
  
Sometimes Bren would stop suddenly and drop to her knees, screaming at someone to stop.  
  
Sometimes she would break down into tears, muttering incoherent things is a tongue that made Legolas shudder.  
  
Legolas knew Sauron was speaking to her. He knew that he was hurting her with his evil words. She could hear him through the ring. He had every access to her mind through it. He could torture her, could curse her, could do anything he wanted, all because of the simple piece of silver.  
  
In those times, Legolas would do anything possible to comfort her. Hold her close, kiss her softly, whisper kind words to push away the evil ones that plagued her. Though in time, the darkness that Sauron surrounded her with, he could not penetrate. Soon, he could do nothing. He soon found out watching was worse than sharing her pain.  
  
The days stretched on horribly, the nights offering no remorse. Bren would be haunted by horrible things during her dreams, things only Legolas could imagine. She would cry out, sometimes scream, writhing on the ground like someone dipped in hot oil. Legolas would try to touch her, but she burned him. Her skin was on fire, sweat slicking her face. And yet, he could do nothing.  
  
He could do nothing at all.  
  
On the last morning, when Rivendell was in sight, Bren collapsed.  
  
They had barely started walking, when out of nowhere, she just crumpled beside him. Legolas dove and caught her, loosing his balance in the process. Together they fell to the ground, Bren in his embrace. Legolas was shocked with fear, when he realized how small and thing she was now. He did not dare to hold her closer, for fear of snapping her in two. She was crying, gut wrenching sobs that wracked his heart. Her lithe form trembled in his embrace, curled into a ball of security.  
  
"I can't do this anymore!" she cried, clinging onto him like a desperate child. "I-I just can't take it anymore!"  
  
Legolas soothed her, pressing a soft kiss to her head, rocking back and forth. Tears prickled his eyes, but he held them back. Crying would help neither of them. Biting his lip, he looked into the distance, the breath catching in his throat as he spotted five horses speeding towards them. He recognized the riders instantly as Rivendell elves, their cloaks flapping in the wind.  
  
"Ron tula." They come. He sent to her. "I'quessir en'Rivendell" The Elves of Rivendell.  
  
Immediately she stopped crying, her head shooting up to look into the distance.  
  
"I do not have eyes as yours, Legolas." She whispered, taking his hand softly. "But I believe you. We will wait." There was a great tone of finality in her voice, that gripped his heart. There was no turning back now. She turned to face him, her face like a ghostly wraith compared to the fiery woman he had known. There was no shine in her emerald eyes, her hair hanging dull and limp around her bony shoulders, accented by the unhealthy paleness of her skin. She tried to smile, but it was hollow. Legolas didn't even try to smile back.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do without you." He murmured, pulling her into a gentle hug. Her body cringed, and he immediately let go.  
  
"I have hurt you." He said, eyes darting about.  
  
"I guess I'm a little more frail now. The True Ring is really doing its job."  
  
"A little?!" Legolas gasped, anger flashing in his eyes. "You're on the brink of death. I believe you more than a little frail."  
  
Bren grimaced. "I try not to think about it." She answered, unable to meet his gaze. "I-I know what awaits me, and I will meet it when it comes. But right now, please do not talk of such things Legolas. I have never heard you sing, and I much desire to hear you do so before the end. Sing to me Legolas."  
  
Bewildered, but accepting, Legolas wracked his mind for a melody fitting for her. There was not a tune he knew that could express what he felt at this time. There were no words to express his love. He knew not what to say. He could find nothing.  
  
When he did not sing, Bren looked up, gazing into his clear blue eyes that still seemed to shine.  
  
"Why are you silent?" she asked, touching his cheek gently.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, drawing his own hand to encase it in his. He sighed, drawing her so close, it was impossible to determine where one began and the other ended.  
  
"I have always found." He began, fighting to keep his tone under control, "That silence was more than enough for us. I have no sweet words for you, for you once said, that sweet words would get me nowhere. So I choose silence. I need not to hear words to know you love me, and I hope it is the same with you, A'mael."  
  
Somehow, Bren understood him, though she knew not how.  
  
In a flurry of cloaks and hooves, the riders were upon them, bows strung, all aimed at the two.  
  
"We will come with you." Legolas said, standing with Bren in his arms. "Do not hurt her, or you will answer to me."  
  
Without words, one elf took Bren from him, placing her thin form on his horse. The other four bound Legolas' hands together, gruffly hoisting him onto his own steed. Together, they took off across the expanse, Rivendell looming in the distance, no longer welcoming to him. All the while they were silent, the only sounds of hooves against hard earth. In what seemed like no time, they were at the gates, where Lord Elrond stood with Aragorn by his side. Anduril was sheathed, the hilt gleaming in the morning sun.  
  
"Well." Elrond began, a look of triumph on his wise face. "Finally you have returned. I must concede, it took you longer than I expected Prince Legolas."  
  
Legolas did not answer, instead giving the Elf lord a look of pure disgust and hatred.  
  
Aragorn approached him, helping him off his horse.  
  
"Take the Lady. I must speak with Legolas before she is taken care of."  
  
The King's words drove daggers into his heart. `Before she is taken care of' sounded like something one would say to a monster, or animal, not a living, breathing human. It hurt him to hear his friend say something so terrible.  
  
Legolas allowed Aragorn to take him along, shifting uncomfortably in the rope that chaffed his skin painfully.  
  
"Do not struggle." Aragorn whispered in his ear, "You will be let free soon enough."  
  
They were led into the great house of Elrond, along the winding corridors that seemed to change every time Legolas came to Rivendell. They came to a fork some time later, and Bren had taken in a different direction. She shot him a look of terror before she disappeared with her guides. Elrond went along with her, but Aragorn took him down the left passageway and into a small room.  
  
Once inside, he undid Legolas' bindings and offered him a seat. Legolas did not sit, staying as far away from him as possible. With a great sigh, Aragorn threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Why did you leave?" he asked. "Why did you take her when you knew you could do nothing?"  
  
Legolas frowned deeply. "I took her because I am one who protects the innocent when no one else will. I believed then there was something I could do. I believed in letting her live, because she had done nothing to deserve your, or Elrond's harsh words. You sentenced her to death even before you stopped to consider that she has done nothing." His voice was rising. It was hard to keep his anger in check. "I wanted to do everything I could to make this easier for her, when everyone was against her. I wanted to do something. I did not wish to see her die so soon. I know now there is nothing I can do, but I at least had the willingness to try."  
  
Aragorn did not reply, arms folded tightly across his chest. He had a strange look in his wild eyes, a look Legolas could not place. It was foreign to him.  
  
There was a long silence, that stretched out uncomfortably, the tension building in the strangely stuffy air.  
  
"Perhaps you are right." Aragorn finally said, his tone cautious. "Perhaps we should have considered things before making hasty decisions. But you still had no right to take her. Anything could have happened. Sauron's servants could have captured her, and then we would have had no hope. She would have been safer here."  
  
"We did not run into any problems." Legolas replied curtly. "She was safe in my care."  
  
Aragorn's eyes narrowed, his frown deepening.  
  
"Do not lie to me. Do not think we did not hear the Azzad-Lûd many a night ago. I know they overcame you, though I am in the dark as to how you escaped alive. Care to grace me with your latest heroic tale?"  
  
His words were like poison, seeping into Legolas' very soul.  
  
"I will not say." He answered, tone wavering on the edge of fear. Legolas had never had the need to be afraid in the presence of his close friend. It was a strange feeling, new to his senses.  
  
"Than I will not press the matter further." Aragorn replied, turning with a swish of his dark cloak to open the door. "Come friend Legolas. Already the day is long, and I wish to return to Gondor soon. This will not take long."  
  
Reluctantly, Legolas followed, treading quickly behind.  
  
He was led to the very place where the council had been taken many a night ago. Bren stood, supported by two elves, on the far side. Her eyes were red and puffy, a few lone tears still on her pale cheeks.  
  
Legolas held back the urge to run to her side. The pain was overwhelming. Seeing her suffer so, and knowing that in a few moments, she would be dead. His heart ached more than he had ever felt, a persistent ache was penetrated every part of him, dulled every sense. Elrond was talking, but he did not hear him. All he could do was gaze at his love, his dying love, and wait for the end. Time seemed to stretch on for eternity as he stood. Tears were welling up in his eyes, his lip trembling. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, the skin icy cold. Looking up, he locked gazes with Elrond, who was smiling, but not a smile that warmed him, it was a smile that sent chills down his spine.  
  
"I have one last thing to request from you." He said, his voice echoing to every ear that was listening. Legolas was surprised to see a crowd had gathered, who were whispering amongst themselves, shooting glances of disgust in Bren's direction.  
  
"What do you want?" He spat in return, fists clenching by his side.  
  
"I believe, since it was you who defied my orders, it will be you who shall kill her."  
  
It was like someone had punched him the chest. All the breath was taken from him in one violent swoop. Legolas felt his throat constrict, his stomach dissolve in a wave of pain. How could Elrond request such a thing? It was harder than ever to keep the tears back now. His heart throbbed with sorrow and grief. It was unbearable.  
  
His gaze shifted to Bren, a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"You must." She sent him, breaking down into tears, the voice in his head unbelievably calm for how horribly she cried. "You know you must."  
  
Fighting back every urge he had to cry with her, Legolas drew his bow, notching an arrow. His hand trembled as he pulled the string back slowly, and he realized that his tears had escaped, and were flowing gently. The elves that held her, tensed their grip, though they had no need to. Bren was not struggling. She stood proudly, still crying, her eyes never leaving Legolas'.  
  
Then he let go.  
  
Time seemed to slow then, and once again she spoke to him, in a voice that brought forth more tears.  
  
"Cormessa." My name. "Naa Lael." Is Lael.  
  
Then the arrow pierced her soft skin, striking her heart. The elves let go, and she slumped to the ground, body limp.  
  
Legolas rushed to her side, sobbing violently. He held her in his arms, burying his head in her hair. He felt so much grief, he could feel nothing else.  
  
Though somehow, he felt the soft fingers that brushed against his cheek.  
  
For a moment, he stopped crying, pulling back to look at her.  
  
Her eyes were barely open, and to his joy, they shone again, like they should.  
  
With what little strength she had left, Bren kissed him one last time, letting her desire overpower her. Hands weakly entwining up around his neck, she held him one last time. One last time, she touched him, engraving his smooth ivory skin in her memory. And one last time, Lael, felt her fading heart against his, that she knew would beat in unison until the end of time.  
  
End. 


	9. Epilogue: Lo How A Rose E'er Blooming

Epilogue: Lo How a Rose E'er Blooming  
  
The forest of Rivendell was silent. The trees towered above a lone figure, who sat still, back against a cold trunk. He was barely breathing, only small, barely noticeable puffs of steam rising into the air, the cold snow underneath seemingly not bothering him. He was cold though, but not in a way most would.  
  
His heart was cold, the light long since extinguished.  
  
He relished in being alone, having nothing but nature to confide in. The silence soothed his weary soul. The sounds around him unwinding his tightly strung body. It had been a long day.  
  
Silently, he stood, his feet leaving no imprint in the glittering powder that littered the forest floor.  
  
He walked for a while, not really going anywhere, his thoughts on nothing in particular.  
  
Suddenly, there was a noise from behind him. A gruff looking Dwarf approached, clad in warm skins.  
  
"Gimli." The figure said softly, trying to smile. "Why do you come looking for me?"  
  
The Dwarf did not reply, bushy brows furrowing in thought. He took a few more steps forward, coming to stop beside his friend. He continued to stare for a while, before he found an answer.  
  
"I know you grieve for Aragorn's death, Legolas." Gimli said roughly. "But I know too your thoughts dwell on another."  
  
Legolas almost smiled. The dwarf was right. His thoughts did dwell on another. But it pained him much to think of her, so he did not do so for very long. Gimli always had a way of knowing him better than most. He could tell when something bothered him, though most times did not offer comfort. But Legolas did not think less of him for it. Dwarvish nature was not the kind to comfort Elves, and perhaps it would always be that way. But Gimli was his friend. That was all that mattered.  
  
"Yes." He answered. "You know me well, Master Dwarf."  
  
Gimli snorted, fingering his axe.  
  
"I do not see why you think of her. She was a witch woman, born of Sauron. You were foolish to have your heart swayed by her enchantment."  
  
Legolas grimaced. It hurt him to hear Gimli say such things, though he knew he could not convince his friend otherwise. Gimli had his opinion, and he was allowed to have it, even if it pained Legolas.  
  
"You did not know her as I did..." he murmured, looking ahead through the trees. "Perhaps you would not say such things of her if you had."  
  
Again Gimli snorted, this time, his boots crunching in the snow as he left.  
  
"We leave for Gondor soon." He called over his shoulder. "The West awaits us."  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
Legolas continued on, meandering through the winter wonderland that sparkled as though made of diamonds. Every now and then, his keen Elvish ears would pick up the faint thump as snow slid off the evergreen branches, or a call of a lone bird. Other than that, the forest was still and silent.  
  
It was a long while before he stopped, resting his palm on a thick tree trunk.  
  
Light from the waning moon spilled in through the canopy, lighting the ground ahead of him. One such ray shed it's light on him, filling his stiff body with a strange feeling of serenity. He closed his eyes, soaking in the comfort it gave.  
  
Suddenly, a foreign sound graced his ears. It was soft, though seemed close by. The pure, sweet, enchanting sound washed over him, sending chills coursing throughout. It was a song, he soon realized, though the words were lost to him. The voice was so beautiful, it brought tears to his eyes, and compelled him to search out whoever was singing.  
  
As he took off, the words became clearer, their melodious sound more wonderful than any Elvish song he had heard.  
  
`Lo how a rose e're blooming,  
  
From tender stem hath sprung,  
  
From earth's rich soil coming,  
  
As those of old have sung'  
  
`It came a flower bright'  
  
Amid the cold of winter,  
  
When half spent was the night'  
  
Legolas peered into the glade before him, the breath leaving him the moment he caught sight of the one who sung such beautiful words.  
  
It seemed as though he had taken a step back in time. He believed it a dream, it seemed so real. He could not believe what he saw. `My eyes must be deceiving me' he thought vaguely, as his gaze landed gracefully of the creature before him.  
  
It was Bren.  
  
Legolas could feel the tears that had unconsciously started falling, warm and wet against his cold cheeks. She looked the same as when he'd seen her in Rivendell. The same red dress clung to her smoothly, her fiery red hair was placed in braids upon her head held firm by the diamond flower, her skin seemed to glow on it's own like he remembered, and her eyes, the same eyes that held so much love, shone as they never had before.  
  
She was looking at him too, smiling warmly, like an angel, sitting tall and regal as a queen would atop a green mound. She was holding a single white rose in her perfect hand, held close to her beautiful lips.  
  
Blinded by his tears of joy, Legolas somehow stumbled to her, falling to his knees and clutching her dress, crying uncontrollably into the soft fabric. Her warmth comforted him, melted his frozen heart. The ache faded from his heart instantly, replaced by such a joy he had never felt before.  
  
He felt her soft hand brush his hair gently, her angelic voice cutting through the silence.  
  
"Legolas, do not cry." She whispered. "Do not cry, for you have no need to."  
  
Legolas sighed, lifting his head to gaze upon her face. He could not believe she was here. It was impossible....  
  
"I am not here. I never have been." Bren continued, reading his thoughts.  
  
"Than-Than how.....?"  
  
"I am in the West." She answered his question even before he asked it.  
  
"But how?" Legolas murmured, almost pleading. "You died. I killed you myself...."  
  
Bren silenced him with her finger, her eyes telling him to be silent. "When an immortal gives themselves to the one they love, fully, in every way, a part of them in given to the other. That is how it is with us Legolas. You gave part of yourself to me, so I can never die. I am immortal now."  
  
Legolas was awed. He could find no words to say. She heard his thoughts though, and replied to the question he didn't want to ask.  
  
"As for the ring.....it was indeed destroyed, because my mortal body was killed. Because I was created by Sauron, the immortality you gave me could not manifest itself within me. Once I died, my spirit wandered, until somehow, it found Galadriel and she created another. The woman before you is immortal, the one you knew was not. Now I am in the West, and I await you patiently."  
  
With her final words, she began to fade.  
  
Legolas cried out, desperately trying to hold her.  
  
"Namaarie Legolas." She whispered, "Cormamin niuve tenna ta' elea lle au'"  
  
Farwell, my heart shall weep until it sees thee again.  
  
Legolas watched her go, until he could no longer see her. Once again the forest was silent.  
  
"I shall go to the West." He said loudly, "I shall come to you my Lael, and hold you in my arms once again."  
  
And so, Legolas left the forest of Rivendell with Gimli and sailed to the West, with the bodies of King Elessar, Merry and Pippin in their boats.  
  
Never to return. 


End file.
